Levi X Fem Reader-For Old Time's Sake
by animechik16
Summary: Levi, Keith Shadis, and his sister (you) grow up together in tough times and make a living for yourselves. You face starvation, no real place to call home, and only two other people to rely on. You slowly start to fall for Levi but will your love last or will it be destroyed by the titans wrath? There's much to it but I don't think you can handle it. Rated M for some language.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any Attack on Titan characters or the anime.

Chapter 1-Thick as Thieves

The outermost wall, Maria, was forever my first home. Ever since I were young, Keith (my brother's name) and Levi would play together. Once I turned two, my parents abandoned me and Keith, leaving to us survive in this cruel world. My brother, Levi, and I created a club but to you it was a family. Each of us made a pact to never trust anyone except each other. Luckily Keith had Levi to help him raise me until I could walk on my own. Levi would always protect me, clean me, and feed me. He was only three years older than me but he knew someone had to take care of me properly. My brother would protect the both of us, find new homes such as abandoned mills, and steal the food we all needed to survive. Keith was four years older than me and cared for the two of us deeply. He soon developed an infatuation for Levi but Levi always focused on surviving in the now. As soon as I turned four, I could walk and run which meant you could help my family steal. Most of our crimes took place at night when most shop keepers and merchants were asleep. None of us were ever caught because Levi was always vigilant, he would always hide you from the authorities once they were in sight. Levi soon became a famous criminal. The three of you had to move from town to town often to avoid jail or worse, an orphanage. I tried to work on my stealth but that was my brother's specialty, Levi's speed and creativeness. I was still learning the ropes. When the three of you came across a river, Levi would always take the chance to teach me how to fish. My brother often got jealous of the extra attention I received daily and he decided to push me into the river. I knew my brother loved me but sometimes he loved Levi more. Levi laughed aloud, not knowing it was not an accident, he joined me in the cold river and helped me catch fish. Once I turned 8, I always had a funny feeling in my stomach when Levi got near you. I soon realized that I also began to have feelings for Levi.

Later that night-

Levi and Keith began to plan an all out robbery to have enough necessities to leave the town and find a new home. Levi scouted the town to count how many merchants had started lose their ability to stay awake. Around midnight, Levi came back from the populous and reported that 24 shops were easy targets. Each of you took on an equal amount, returning to our temporary hideout arms full of supplies and rations. Once Levi's and Keith's bags were filled, they put the rest in mine and began to head out on their mission for a new home and hopefully a new beginning. Levi took the lead, walking down the pathway to the edge of the wall. I followed after him trying to keep up with his pace, while Keith stayed in the back, glancing behind him to make sure there were no followers.

After nine long hours, I began to tire and slow down, Levi turned around and helped me up. The sun has already risen and it reminded that you have not slept yet. He smiled at me and encouraged me to find the strength to keep going. Once I could see the bottom of the wall and the end of the path, you hoped there would be a shack or mill to find shelter. What you saw was better than you could ever imagine. A small house, abandoned, not too old, and the perfect size for you and your best friends. Sure the house needed some TLC but it still looked like a nice place of residence. Since we have Levi, I knew that we could make it into a respectable home. Levi turned around excitedly and challenged me to a race. I was too exhausted and shook my head, Keith, however, eagerly accepted and sped up to catch up to Levi. I smiled and continued walking to our new home. Once arriving, Levi got straight to cleaning. The house had two bedrooms, one bathroom, a small kitchen, and a connected dining room. Keith helped him clean while I unloaded all of the supplies onto floor of the dining room. Soon after I grabbed a broom and began to sweep a bedroom that I could claim my own. I cried happily as I thought of finally having a real home, my own room, and a family I knew you could trust. After sweeping my room, I collapsed from the soreness of your tired muscles. Soon I fell asleep not knowing that someone was laying me onto a proper, clean bed. He finished cleaning my room before coming back with a blanket and wishing you a good nap.

6 AM

After resting, you awake to some annoying birds chirping outside. I loved nature, its animals, and plants, just not when it's so early and I was barely up. I stood up and got dressed but not before throwing some rocks outside (I always kept some, just in case). I closed the window and walked out my door into the hallway. To my left was the kitchen/dining room, to my right was the front door, and across the hall there were two doors. The one closer to the front door was the bathroom, the farther one was the boy's room. You went to the bathroom and cleaned yourself properly. After your body felt the dirt was wiped clean, you headed to the boys' room to see if either of them was up. I creak open the door to find my brother fast asleep. I opened the door completely to find Levi stretching and was just barely rising from his peaceful slumber. I smiled at him and asked if he wanted breakfast. He nodded and got up, I shut the door to let him change while I prepared some chopped fruit in the kitchen. Once Levi left the room, Keith peeked open an eye and grinned. He quickly grabbed a few a sacks of vegetable and fruit seeds from under his pillow. He hopped out the window to find a good spot to start his garden. After breakfast was made, I went outside to find Keith patting down the dirt on his last aisle of seeds. We all came inside for breakfast and recalled old memories of our best steals.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-Alone but together

Reader-9 years old

The supplies did not last more than two months, so sadly we had to travel to the nearest town and resupply. The two hours were dragging along as we continuously walked underneath the hot sun. After arriving to another common city, the three of us split up and wanted to fill our bags as quickly as possible. We knew being caught would be very likely since it was the middle of the day. As soon as I got what you needed, I quickly ran to the rendezvous point but I bumped into someone else who was laughing and also running. With an "Oof" both of us crashed to the ground. I looked up, surprised, I saw Levi looking fearfully back at me. He knew he could lose the police easily but he had to hide you first. He led me to a nearby shop and told me to stay down. He ran back outside and steered the police in the opposite direction. I slowly peered out the window to see if he lost them. I gasped, he was surrounded, I ran outside and chased after him. He wanted to yell at you to stay back but he couldn't risk you getting caught as well. He smiled sadly at me and continued to be dragged down the street. I felt hot tears start to build up in my eyes. I quickly grabbed your bag of supplies and ran to find my brother. Levi was being taken to jail. Levi was going to jail. Levi will not return to me. These thoughts pervaded my mind and I began to cry even more. I found my brother at the rendezvous point and hugged him tightly. He dropped his bags and continued to hug me and try to comfort you. He asked me what was wrong as he became fearful as to what could've happened.

"Levi," I hiccuped and tried to swallow back the tears, "Levi was taken." I began to sob once more into my brother's shirt and my cries became louder as he held me tighter. I felt tears of his own falling onto your head. He pulled away first, swiftly wiped away his tears but did not stop completely. The two of you walked home to figure out on how to get Levi back home. The sad journey felt lonely without Levi's wonderful laugh and warm smiles. The sun was fading away and clouds began to form, closing off the night's beauty to your teary eyes. You dropped the stuff off in the dining room, not in the mood to clean or put them away. The night was even harder to through. His smiles were in my dreams while his embraces almost felt life-like. You knew neither of you could be happy without Levi. You needed him, Keith yearned for his pleasant company, and the bathroom needed his cleaning skills. Keith was the first to come up with some kind of plan. It wasn't a very plan but it was something. It has only been a week but Keith couldn't take it only longer and honestly, neither could you. Keith announced his plan the morning of the 8th day after left that forsaken town. He rushed in to the kitchen, startling you as you prepared your breakfast, he slammed his hand onto wall and claimed his brilliant plan.

"I am going to march into that town, barge into that stupid jail, and free Levi. I will give those authorities a piece of my mind and show them not to mess with my lov- I mean my family!" Keith grinned stupidly, his own speech cheered him up. I agree to the plan and let him leave while I stay home. He didn't need to be told twice and out the door he went on his mission. I smile to myself, hoping that he actually succeeds with his dumb plan. I tended to the garden awaiting Keith's return. After six hours, I began to worry and rushed out the front door. I was greeted by my brother's face. His clothes soaked, his head down, and the rain pouring behind him. I let him inside and asked him what happened to his plan. He did not answer for a while, he went to his room, grabbing some clothes and headed to the bathroom. After his shower, I hoped for an answer and proceeded to pester him with the same question but with more impatience. On the inside, I did not want to hear anything and just hope for a miracle that would bring him home. I still needed to know.

"_ ," he began with my name in a choked voice, "Levi joined the military."

Levi's POV - first day in jail

Well, this sucks. I almost got away if I hadn't stupidly ran into _ . If I had paid attention to where I was going, I bet I could be home right now, eating a nice stew made by her. The military guys dragged me across half of the town and literally threw me into this filthy cell. They guard me day and night, giving me nasty food, and dirty water. They tend to spit into my cell a lot. I have no idea why some men have that habit. I hate sleeping on this rocky floor. Everything is dark, cold, and empty. The torches barely light up the hallway to my exit. I still have no idea when I can get out of here. I only stole a small apple but that is only what they saw. I snicker to myself thinking of how much I actually stole today. The taller guard threw piece of bread at me. The stupid guards always tell me to shut up when I feel joy or even make a noise. I gladly take the piece of bread, my stomach still used to eating barely anything. I always made Keith and _ got enough food to eat before I try to grab another bite.

It feels like it has been forever since I was thrown in here, not even two days ago. I still have had no visitors, not really expecting any. I always made my family promise me to never risk getting caught even if it meant leaving me behind. These past few days keep passing by too slowly. I hate it when the dumb guards tease me about no one checking up on me and that no one will ever love me. Tch, stupid guards, stupid cell, stupid rules, stupid government. They have no idea how much trouble I am actually worth. Before I could get even more cocky, another stupid person in the authorities decides to join the party. The bald guy tells the others to leave, which surprises me. Do they really think one old man is enough to watch over me? Am I really that feeble looking? My thoughts are interrupted when the cell begins to creak open. I look up to see him walking into the cell. Well this is new. Someone actually wants to talk to me. How long has it been since one of these actually let me use my voice? Five days, probably.

"Excuse the interruption. Levi, I believe. Yes, well I hope this comes to no surprise to you but your sentence is held at 10 years." I open my mouth to retort that it was only an apple but he quickly finishes his speech. "Yes, it is the truth, for you are an infamous criminal in many parts of Wall Maria. Many of the towns have reported a boy with black hair, an abnormally short height, (I scoff at this.) and two companions."

I widen my eyes at the last part. I sincerely hope he does not question for knowledge of my family. I would probably commit suicide right now just to keep them safe. I realize that he caught my reaction and is now smiling. The bald guy just kept smiling at me and it was starting to weird me out.

"I see, well, you have a lot of time to make up for all of your crimes, some towns even asked for your public execution but you should be consider yourself lucky since it was only one town and of course the request was denied." You thought back to the town you thought it most likely was. The one where you and your two best friends hit 24 shops and snuck away into the night. You smiled at that awesome mission. It was surprisingly easier than you thought it would be. I guess I should pay attention though, I think he just asked me something.

"Levi, I shall ask you again. Would you like to join the army?" I laugh aloud to his preposterous question. Me! The Army! HA! They put me in here. Those bastards took me from my only family. They spit at me! I shall never become one of them! After hearing my laugh, the bald guy looks at me concerned. He starts his offer once again. "I shall give you two minutes to think it over. I believe using your time wisely such as polishing your skills, strength, and knowledge would be more productive than sitting in a boring cell like this, hmm?" I look at him considering all of the positives to joining and realizing they were quickly outweighing the negatives. I smirk up at him and nod. He won't stop smiling so I ask if he's done.

"WELCOME TO THE ARMY!" He practically yells at my face and my ears begin to ring. I stand up and follow him out of the cell. He leads me to the exit at the bright, warm sun hits me so I block my eyes with my hand and try to keep up with baldy's fast pace to his carriage. He grins at me and tells the driver to head to something called an HQ. I look out of the side of the carriage toward wall. I hope Keith takes care of _ . I stare at all of the passing trees, trying to ignore baldy. I believe his name was Pixis or at least that is what heard everyone call him. He seems to be high-ranking since a lot of the captains of the authorities even saluted him once we arrived at the HQ. As I begin my life in hell, I am hoping to let the years pass quickly to return to my family.

Reader's POV

At 17, I convinced Keith that we needed to move into Wall Rosa so we can be closer to his HQ. After our move, Keith left at night more often and you two became more distant. Keith soon joined the military, hoping to find Levi. He had no luck but over his next ten years: he graduated, became a skilled leader, and got promoted to head instructor for all of the trainees each year. Once I became 12, I begged Keith to join the military. I hated sitting around at home, trying to find a boring job with some horrible boss. After a month, right before initiation day, he lets me join. I discovered that I was naturally skilled at handling the 3D maneuver gear and a great fighter. I still had to work on my strength and speed but I was also a great strategist. After each practice, I would challenge my teammates to a game of checkers or chess. I was soon titled the undefeated champion but either way I still made many friends, who seemed to have common interests with me, like fishing. I passed the training in three years with flying colors. After 7 more years, I was able to become promoted to second in command for my brother. I mostly took care of his paperwork but I still got to see the trainees practice a few times. His 104th squad of trainees proved to be very interesting this year. As a 21 year old, I was allowed to drink, but as a protective brother, Keith always joined me for a karaoke night or just a random, fun drinking contest. Even after so many years, neither of us had any luck in finding Levi. With each passing year, we both became more skilled, more knowledgable, and much stronger. The new house was nice but I still wish we had Levi to help with the cleaning and tedious house chores. Keith and I still missed Levi very much and hoped to see him again one day. Keith gave up on his love for Levi and moved on, having a few boyfriends but none really working out. He decided to only concentrate on saving humanity by bringing up the next line of the military generation. I never dated, thinking of it as a distraction. I stayed loyal to my first love and hoped for his return home.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Lost

Levi's POV-First year of military finished-only 13 years old, going back in time

Stupid army, fuck the cell, fuck the bald guy. Wait, no scratch that. Ugh, Keith's gayness is rubbing off on me. The only good thing about this shitty training is my new, colorful vocabulary all thanks to those bastards swearing every minute. They yell at us all day. They tell us to run and fetch something, then they snatch it out of my hands and throw it. I am not a damn dog. When can I get out of here? I still have 9 more years to get through, great, just great. I have trained tirelessly everyday, my maturity exceeds those of higher ranking, and I am a natural with the 3D maneuver gear. I work on my speed everyday so I can beat anyone to the lunch line. I also happen to be on of the best in my squad so far. What else is there to do? Everything is becoming boring again and I have fallen into a bloody routine. Everyone snores in the dorms, no one dare tries to spar me, and any person squawking about my height is easily pummeled to the ground. I love telling them, 'who is looking down on who now?'

3 years later-16 years old

I have abs, I am an ace at the maneuver gear, and I am the fastest in my squad. My blasted height barely increased and I am finally graduating. I can challenge myself now if I join the survey corps. Stupid Hanji is my only acquaintance. Her stupid glasses always reflect the sun into my face. Of course she joined the survey corps also, dammit. My thoughts still drift to _ and Keith, hoping I can return soon. Over the next few years, I train even harder in order to become better and better at destroying those shit-faced titans. I keep counting the years, making sure I am not doing over-time for the crimes of my past. I still rebelled back in my trainee years. Those stupid squad leaders wouldn't shut up about height so they got what was coming to them. Hanji was usually amused by my outrage and tantrums. She was not as fast as me but she still outsmarted me by using various objects to slow me down. She gained knowledge of my interests by becoming one of my only friends. She often reminds me of _ as well. I hope to return home soon.

5 years later-21 years old-only one year left to serve for crimes

Erwin, the commander of the survey corpse, called me, forever a rookie, to his office early in the morning. Yawning, I knock on his door, and get a shuffling of papers in response. I wait for the bastard to come and open the locked door. His loud footsteps approach the door and I greet him with a salute and a formal good morning. He opens the door more and lets me in. I follow him to his desk, he gestures for me to sit in wooden chair facing him. As soon as I am seated he tosses a pile of papers toward. I glance at the pile and then back at him.

He smirks and I glare back, "Fill this out." I knew it was a command, not really a choice.

"Why, sir?" I can't believe I'm actually intrigued by this stack of pressed wood. Curiosity always got the best of me. I never really trusted paperwork, it always seemed to benefit one side, not mine.

"It is an application to become a Captain for the survey corps and who knows maybe one day you'll be promoted to corporal and raise your own squad." Erwin laughed at his own joke but saw me glaring at him. I could not believe this, the nerve of him doubting my already closely perfected skills. If only looks could kill, I would have been slowly torturing him. I glared at the paperwork again and then back my superior. I snatched up the stupid contract and signed every line with a careless autograph. I abruptly stood up, saluted, and excused myself. Before I could step two feet, I hear his desk chair squeak as he also quickly stands up.

"Sit down, Cadet." His voice stern, his eyes piercing my soul, and daring me take another step. I slowly took my seat again and eyed him intently, wondering what else is there that he could want. He already took 9 years of my life.

"Why do you hate the military, Levi?" I flinch at my name. No one has called me that. Not for a long time. I was always called cadet, maggot, or other random insults. No on has spoken my name ever since I left my family. I still remember their faces clearly as if I just greeted them yesterday.

Why? There are so many reasons. "Why do you think I hate the military, sir?" I already knew the answer to my own question. I could easily remember my rebellious stage during my trainee years. He scoffs at my ridiculous question. He gives me a look that says, I think you know why. I smirk, thinking over my answer and try to make it sound reasonable.

"It began when I just a child. My parents and my best friends' parents abandoned us to join the military. They never came back, they never asked if I would be ok, or if I would still love them. I had a poor childhood, only my two best friends kept me going. My hatred began to grow as I began my criminal streak when I got caught my first few times, earning a lovely beating from each officer. The last time I got caught was 9 years ago. They dragged me across half of the town. I could see my blood trailing underneath my feet as they yanked my collar higher, letting my back get roughed up by the rocky floor. I was literally tossed into a cell, while I ate shi-I mean moldy bread and drank muddy water for a week, they dined right across from my door with meats and potatoes. I was taken away from my two best friends, my only family. I was offered the military service for ten years or a boring cell for the same amount. Once arriving, I was beaten up, bullied, teased about my height. Without my family, I have no motivation, no desire to get better, and no strive whatsoever. I feel empty on the inside and no training can ever fill it." I feel my tears beginning to build up. I tried to hold them back but my thoughts went back to _ and Keith. I blink and the tears slide down my face.

"You should not let others see your emotions. It is a sign of weakness." He calmly speaks even after hearing my sob story.

"Sorry, sir." I quickly rubbed my eyes and awaited for him to continue.

"You should still motivate yourself to become stronger, faster, and smarter for your family. If your family is worth loving, than they are worth fighting for. You may already hold them dear in your heart but that doesn't keep them alive. No one knows how long Wall Maria will actually last so I suggest getting your shit together and strive to be your absolute best. With your devotion and love toward you beloved family, you could possibly do anything." Erwin finishes his pep talk and slightly smiles at me. I know I have to conceal my emotions to appear stronger but my eyes and the beating of my heart betray me.

"Yes, sir!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-Hope

LEVI'S POV

I hate Erwin. My sentence of ten years is finally over but the survey corps is becoming a part of me. If I stay I will soon be promoted to corporal, if I leave, there is a very unlikely chance that my two best friends are still living in that house near the edge of Wall Maria. It is very much possible that they moved since titans have taken over that piece of territory. I hope they still remember me just as I have not forgotten them.

Twenty-four years of my worthless life passed by so quickly. Twelve of them were spent in the military, honing my skills and power. The other half of my life was spent cherishing the family that I had obtained. So here I am, at some bloody trial, for some shitty brat claiming to be a titan-shifter. The piece of shit won't stop talking so I take matters into my own hand. As for pissing me off, I kick his face in. After shutting his trap in utter shock, I continue my "disciplining" and beat the maggot to a pulp. The jury didn't seem to joyful at my reasons but I retort with how their methods could equal to mine if they even learn how to control the brat.

"I believe pain is the best way to discipline one into a proper being." I love my motto, I use it as an excuse so the judge won't think I'm completely heartless. The judge decides to favor the survey corps, deeming us fit to watch over the kid. After the trial, I was planning to check back on the house at the edge of Wall Maria. I do not care if there are titans, I just wish to see evidence that they are still alive. I still hope to see Keith and _ again. Until I am given free time, I have to keep an eye this stupid brat. He was luckily his teeth were already back in, either way I did not feel guilty. No one should talk back to superior, even I had to learn that. Once Hanji says see will take care of him for the day and try some tests on him, I immediately take my leave for Wall Maria.

On horse back, I travel through each town covered in debris and rubble. I did not see many titans on my way there, so I assumed today was just a lucky one. I sped up the horse's pace as soon as I saw a glimpse of my old home. I wish I could've just brought my own horse and not this slowpoke. Sadly, my horse was injured for the time being but I bet he could still out run this one. The rented horse could not be compared to my wonderful black stallion. The house is, somehow, still intact so I hop off the horse and search the house. As I approach the front door lightening appears from the sky. It had not yet come to my attention that the clouds were already filling the sky. I open the door and step inside to find nothing but dust. I try to contain myself as I walk into the once again filthy house. I check each room, each corner, and each crack for any sign of blood. Sighing contently, he lastly walks into the backyard and into the rain. The thunder roars above him as he sees Keith's garden covered in weeds and rotten plants. Levi smiled at all of the wonderful memories he made within this small house. Sure it was only two months that he got to stay but he was still happy.

Recalling the memories, he smiles to himself, imagining what the two would look like all grown up. His horse neighs abruptly as the thunder continues to roar, my thoughts interrupted by the wimpy creature. I climb up the tall muscular animal and head toward town again. I hope my luck has not changed, seeing, as I have not brought any swords. Even though each room was bare, it gave me hope that they chosen another place of residence to occupy within Wall Rosa. I soon reach HQ late into the night. I quickly patrol to make sure none of the cadets are roaming around and then head to bed and recover from the shitty day.

17-Reader's POV

I begged my brother to move out of this house so we could be closer to base. His eyes were growing weary and dark from lack of sleep and stress. I always made sure his health was well but some things cannot be helped with a stubborn brother like mine. His hair was also starting to fall out and soon a clean shaven head. I guess growing up does weird things to everyone, I just hope Levi grows up a little better than Keith did. I soon came up with a new nickname for him, egghead. Keith finally agreed one day out of the blue, I swiftly packed everything and we moved out the next the day. We were not a moment too late because the day after our we heard the terrible news of the colossal titan and its rampage. Wall Maria was taken completely over within a few days. Training and the military took Keith's mind out of the gutter and helped him prioritize his life. His thoughts didn't always lead to Levi anymore and each year he became a stronger squad leader. The trainees this year were proving to be very interesting this year. Trainee Eren Jaeger always reminded me of Levi from time to time. His strong will and loyalty to his friends proved to be his greatest strengths. He was definitely not as fast as Levi but he was definitely taller than I remember to Levi to be. I chuckle to myself before evaluating the next trainees. Armin Arlert reminded me of Keith back in his first military days. He was, believe it or it not, quite shy and timid but his intelligence outweighed everyone. Mikasa, even though was very antisocial, reminded me of myself. I would always strive to be better and always wanted to protect my two best friends. Sadly, unlike her, I could not protect either in my childhood. After four years, the 104th trainee regiment graduated, I was very proud of each student and there was a huge celebration held. Afterwards, Keith and I headed home, laughing and remembering how our regiment grew up so quickly.

Day of trial-21

Stupid trial, I cannot believe I was not invited. I am the second in command, a captain, toward Eren. Do I have no valuable knowledge or am I am not worthy enough to stand by my superiors. My favorite cadets were inside hearing of what would happen to Eren but I couldn't. I was so pissed and it just kept boiling as I kept waiting to hear the news from the trio of Armin, Mikasa, and Eren. Once it ended, the doors swung open, crowds of random people rushing out for a meal and other important reasons. I spot Armin's blonde head following the crowd and call out to him. He turns around quickly to find my presence.

"Armin," I call out again and begin to walk toward the little fellow. Once I stand in front of him, he salutes me formally.

"Captain Shadis, ma'am!" His cute sky blue eyes lighten up at me. I salute back but soon break the formalities by ruffling his soft hair. He laughs and smiles brightly. Armin was always like my little brother. He knows how much I love reading and he taught me things about the outside world. Outside of the HQ I treat him as family and I sometimes invite him, Mikasa, and Eren for dinner.

"_ is fine, Armin. Only at HQ with the captain stuff, okay?" He nods and keeps smiling. I thought I saw him blush but I brush it off not thinking much. "How did the trial go?" I am quite curious as to what side will get Eren. I hope it was the side not wanting his death.

Armin debriefs me on the trial and decribes a corporal that beat up my pupil. MY student was beaten up for only speaking a little too much. Oh well that won't do. Armin tells me Eren is still inside getting treatment while Mikasa is waiting at a nearby restaurant. My thoughts return to the maniac who thinks he can get away with beating up Eren.

"Who the hell beats up one of MY cadets while they are chained up nonetheless?" I scream aloud. Armin isn't sure what to do and was shocked to me marching toward the building. He grabbed my arm in a desperate pull. I was planning to give that corporal a piece of my mind. I look back at Armin who was still hanging onto my arm trying to pull me back. I stand up and realize I was not being rational. Armin is zoned out I think, he seems to be staring at a window. I look at the same window and my eyes squint to get a better view of the tall scenery. I spot someone's head of black hair. My eyes won't pull away and I become deeply concentrated on finding out who the person was. The black hair swayed and bounced until the person walked away from the window and I presumed toward the door to the exit. I felt like I needed to wait for them at the exit. My legs were cemented and my thoughts were on overload. Armin pulled me out of my trance and suggested something to eat before Mikasa gets mad for saving a table for so long. My stomach rumbles in agreement but my mind is telling to wait a little longer. I chose to listen to my stomach and followed Armin to the restaurant. If I stayed what was the likelihood that I actually knew that person anyway. But probability would have proved me wrong if I stayed for just another minute.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-Reunion/Escort

Reader's POV

I am so happy! My student, Eren, is finally growing up! I am so proud of him! I am also proud of myself. I get to escort him to his new squad and then to his new HQ. His corporal and new squad will meet us at the gates and I cannot wait to chat his ear off. I can't stop smiling at this wonderful day. I also plan to give that corporal a little speech on his "disciplining". I might as well wish him luck too, since Eren is quite a handful. Eren is currently waiting at the stables, his friends have a day or two to decide which regiment they want to join within the scouting legion. I arrive while Eren is feeding our horses, he has a few sweet moments. I pat his head and tell him I will always be proud of him no matter what. To Eren and the rest of the squad, I always appeared as the caring, stern, motherly figure. We both saddle up and leave to meet the survey corps at the appointed time. We catch sight of them not twenty minutes later. Once reaching the wall, the corporal does not turn around to greet me or Eren. I scoff at his rudeness but I am soon greeted by one of the elites. I introduce Eren to all of the elites and they reply formally with their names. Petra was the only I liked to talk to during the ride to Eren's new HQ. The rest were very quiet and seemed too serious. There was this one annoying guy, Olou, that kept trying to hit on Petra but I laugh at his attempts and say he has a better chance with Erwin than any girl. I ride along side Petra and behind Eren. I catch Eren take glance ahead and shiver. His sight was on the corporal who as apparently temporarily traumatized him. Riding in the front with his hood on for some odd reason, I could not see if he was the same black-haired person from the trial. While chatting with Petra, I discover she has deep feelings for the corporal. I encourage to tell him since the military is a very risky job. She said she already has but was rejected. I glare at the man in the lead and say he is not worth her time. Petra laughs softly and smiles a little, I could still see that her feelings for him have not decreased at all. I smile in pity at her and begin a new conversation with her to lighten the mood for the rest of the escort.

Once arriving at the new HQ, more like a castle, I lose sight of the corporal. Everyone unloads the supplies and heads inside. Before I could even reach the front door, someone handed me a broom. I turned to see who but he left before I could. I dropped my belongings on third floor room, I only plan to stay a week before I must return home and help my brother with the next generation of trainees. Maybe in a year or two, I can also be promoted to Squad leader to train my own regiment. I sweep the whole castle from top to bottom. I make sure there was no speck of dirt on the floor so even Levi could be proud of my handiwork. I return to my room and organize my belongings. Once I finish, I walk out and spot a door across the hallway. I walk toward it to see who would be my neighbor. I peek through the cracked opened door to the same green cloak except it was hanging on a chair. A flash of white crosses the room carrying a duster and other cleaning supplies. I open the door completely to reveal the corporal.

Levi's POV

This whole castle is filthy. I put everyone to work cleaning it. I hand the first person I see a broom and order them to sweep the entire thing. After an hour, I check on everyone's progress, the castle was half-way done and whoever swept was gaining my approval. After the next few hours, the castle was shining inside and out. The floor was gleaming and I could have sworn it sparkled. I'd have to find the person who handled the broom and thank them, I was quite impressed. For now I have an office to clean. I easily cleaned it within twenty minutes. I failed to hear my door open as I dusted my bookshelf. As I turned around I saw the Captain of Eren's old squad. I must say her beauty exceeds others. I shake the thought and take off my gloves. I take off my bandana and sit in my new desk chair. I gesture for her to sit in the chair in front of me.

"State your name and business." I always say this to anyone who enters a room of mine.

"Captain Shadis, sir. I have come to inform you that Eren should have been my responsibility at the trial. I also believe your reckless beating to him was not sufficient toward his devoted speech." She seemed very anger with me but somehow managed to say this fairly calm. I guess she is trying to compose herself in front of a superior. I suddenly find interest in my newspaper and begin reading it but I know I should reply first.

"I believe I was disciplining a new recruit to MY squad. And what do you mean my treatment wasn't sufficient?" I raise my eyebrow slightly as I await her answer. She begins to ramble on how she would've chopped his hand off, knowing that it would grow back. I laugh to myself quietly and return my attention to the newspaper blocking out her voice. Suddenly, a hand slammed down on my paper. I look into her eyes and glare at her. As soon as we make eye contact, mine widen in shock and realization. I tell her to stand back and she does so unwillingly. I scan her body and compare it to my old memories. She contained to the same hair color, skin color, and eye color. Her soft voice also made my hopes rise. I soon realize she is staring back at me but I can not tell what on earth she is thinking.

Reader's POV

Oh god, his face, its gorgeous! His eyes tell so many sad stories but show hope. His soul reciprocates mine as I peer deeper into it. His short black hair is the same style from the person in the window at the trial. It looked so soft that I wanted to touch it. His pale, young face made him look like a lost puppy. I reach my hand out attempting to pet his hair but he snaps out of trance and stands up. Ha! I am taller than him by a few inches. His lips move but I am so concentrating on sound, only sight and touch. I was so busy staring back and forth from his eyes to his lips that was caught off guard by a pair of snapping fingers. I ask him to repeat whatever he said as I shyly rubbed the back of my nape.

"What did you say your name was?" He impatiently taps his fingers on his desk.

"Captain Shadis, sir," I wince as he slams the desk.

"Your full name!" I could tell his patience was wearing thin. I tried to find the words but I kept wondering why my name would be so important.

"Captain _ Shadis, sir!" What happened next surprised me even more. He began to cry. "Sir, are you okay?" He nods and rubs his eyes and smiles. The smile seemed so familiar.

"May I ask what your name is, sir?" I hope for the answer I have looking for twelve years.

"It's Lance Corporal Levi, _ . Miss me?" He smiles again at me and walks around his desk. He pulls me into a tight hug and I can feel my tears welling up in my eyes. I sniffle as I tell him I have missed him so much. I was so happy to finally find my first love once again.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6-Return home/New Squad/End of Squad Levi (Please see episode about 57th expedition! Spoiler Alert!)

After a week, I had to return home and teach the new trainees. I was so sad that I had to leave but also happy to finally find Levi again. I spent every waking moment next to him. I helped him organize his office, clean the stables, and "discipline" Eren. I accompanied him to every meal and reminisced on the past and I told him how Keith was holding up. He enjoyed my company and every now then joined my rather loud conversations. While in front of his squad he had to put on his mask to remain his appearance as a strong leader but in is office alone with me he often smiled. I knew either way he was happy to have you again but I was getting bored when he put on his cold-stoned face. I conversed about everything I could think of, trying to catch up with all of the time we had missed being as a family. I also told Levi how Keith joined the military and after a lot of years became a squad leader for the trainees. Levi was impressed when I told him story of when I joined the military, graduated a year early and soon became second in command for your brother. I, attempting to be humble, said it was more like being a secretary than having any real power. The week ended faster than I expected and I looked at Levi and his squad sadly. I ran up to hug Levi and he returned the warm embrace, much to Petra's dismay. I soon returned home and relayed my brother with the wondrous news. Keith was overjoyed and suggested to open a bottle of wine to celebrate my discovery of Levi. I suggested to visit again soon but that was briskly rejected by Keith. He said Levi would need to concentrate on Eren and I would need to focus on my own recruits. I looked up at the last part. My own squad! My promotion to squad leader! I hugged Keith in delight while he chuckled at my reaction. Tomorrow would be an interesting day.

The next day I awoke early, eager to meet my very own trainees. I wrote a letter to Levi last night containing the latest details of your life. As I joined my brother on a stroll to the nearby HQ, I made a quick stop at the postal office and dropped my letter off. Keith was giving me advice on how to discipline each cadet fairly and reasonably as the two of walked. I was so excited you only caught a few sentences.

1. Be stern and in control

2. Make them know whose the boss on their first day

3. Stick to a routine and a predictable schedule

4. Train them to become stronger but do not overwork them

5. Cleaning or no food is always a good punishment

6. Set a strict curfew and make sure they stick to it

7. Do not always believe excuses but if it sounds like an emergency, you may dismiss them

Before I realized it, I was now facing my squad. Keith put his hand on my shoulder and whispered good luck as he whisked away to his own. I sighed heavily, hoping I do not make a fool of myself. I pace back and forth in front the meek soldiers, eyeing each one with an intense stare. I could have sworn that one was about to pass out by my superiority. I make my way through each line and asked what everyone's name was. I asked a little louder if they thought that they had what it takes to join the military. Each one responded with appropriate answers and I grinned. I could tell that this was going to be an awesome day. I started of their first day with sparring. I evaluated each pair and took notes on the naturals. I now knew why there were always so much paperwork in each squad leader's office. I already filled ten pages by the time they were exhausted from sparring. I dismissed them for lunch, planning my next set of training. At lunch I chatted with my brother and ate a nice PB&J sandwich (or turkey, if allergic to peanuts). Before I could stand up and ready my schedule for the next part of training, two cadets casually walked over to our table. Keith was interested on how these two would comment on his sister's standards for the first day. The two cadets were John and Peter. It was only the first day but anyone could tell these two held potential for the military. Peter was only 3 years younger than me while John was 6 years younger. I always wondered why Peter would join the army at later age but never thought too hard about it. They both saluted me and I greeted them with a smile. I had no idea what I was getting yourself into.

"We were wondering what the next session of our first day was, ma'am." John politely stood up straight and met my gaze. His brown hair was as short as Erwin's but combed back and parted to the right. He had a cute smile and large brown eyes. He was extremely smart for his age but was still a year older than most trainees. His friend, I think, was Peter. A tall, muscular man who looked like he could easily crush a can of pop (soda). He wasn't overly built but just enough to tell that he was strong. From my recent evaluations I could tell he had slightly above average intelligence. He had deep sky blue eyes and brown hair. It looked soft and reached past ears and lengthened when it peered over his forehead.

"Ah yes, the next stage. Well, I was planning a core workout and then a run. Does this sound pleasant?" I asked but not for their opinion. I wouldn't change it because it took a while to plan.

"Sounds great, ma'am!" Peter sounded ecstatic for something a little more challenging than a simple brawl. John looked at me, smiling nervously. I patted his hair and glanced at him encouragingly. I did not seem to realize that this action made my cadet blush a little. Peter smiled once more but soon dragged John away with waved at them and turned back to your brother. He gave me a look that said, what was that all about? I shrugged it off and stood up to head to the training field to start the next workout.

Keith ended up carrying me home because I decided to pass the time by joining my squad in their workouts. I was too tired after the run to even walk. My cadets seemed proud to have strong leader like me. A squad leader that actually participates in the workouts and not standing around and yelling at them all of the time. I crashed into my bed after a nice cool bath. I wrote a long, detailed letter about my first day as a leader addressing it to Levi and then I soon fell asleep.

A few days after 57th Expedition-The return home/Mourning

Levi hasn't replied to any of your letters after one specific day. I began to panic, thinking of the worst. I hoped for his return to Wall Rosa soon. I went to the gates the next day to see if the survey corps had returned yet. I saw a crowd of people awaiting at the gates and I was happy that they were finally returning home. I pushed through the people trying to find the people important to me. I searched the parade for Eren, Mikasa, Armin, Petra, and Levi. I found Mikasa riding in a wagon and Armin trailing behind it. I climbed atop a box to see Eren laying injured inside the wagon. I searched for Petra next but found Levi first but I wasn't disappointed. I smiled, glad that he survived. I continued looking for Petra but had no luck. I assumed she did not survive along with the rest of Levi's Squad. I felt terrible for his loss. He knew them better than anyone, they were probably like his family besides me and Keith. Once Levi reached HQ, he did not expect me to embrace him. You held onto him and cried into his shoulder. You could feel his burdens and his eyes told you he felt nothing but a mourning. He did not push me away and I only hugged him tighter. I led him to my home and quickly cooked a nice, warm meal. I made sure he ate every bite and soon enough Keith came home. He was about to question about why I did not show up and trained my cadets. Before he could he speak though, he saw Levi and his emotional state. He joined us for dinner and tried cheering him up by distracting him with funny stories of how some of his cadets would do the dumbest things. I smiled slightly at some of his funny stories but Levi's expression never faltered. Once it was time for bed, Levi excused himself and Keith suggested for him to stay in the guest room. While my brother escorted him, I cleared the table and did the dishes. After wishing my brother and Levi good night, I went to the bathroom to wash your face. I walked out afterwards and headed to my room but not before hearing a muffled noise. I look toward the guest room door and walked closer to it. The noise got louder as I stood in front of the door. I creak the door open slightly to see the bed empty. I open the door more to see Levi with his knees to his chest and his head in between them. I quietly close the door behind me as I approach the unfortunate corporal. I sit next to him and pull his head to my chest. He obliges, his tears never stopping, and his cries got louder. I gently rub his back and place your cheek onto his head. I hug him tightly and tell him that everything will be okay. I did not know what else to say and just petted his hair to soothe him. He broke from the embrace and looked into my eyes with his red, glossy eyes. I wiped away his tears and Levi began to mutter apologies. He kept saying it was his fault and that he wasn't fast enough. I roughly force him back into my hold and tell him it was not his fault. I waited patiently until his tears began to falter and helped him to his bed. Once covering him with the warm blanket, helping him take off his wet shirt, I turned off the lights. Before I could leave, I heard a whisper. I faced in his direction and waited for him to speak again.

"Wait," Levi's plea was still barely audible so I stepped closer to him after I closed the door. He began his request again, "Can you," he paused, his voice still choked up from his endless stream of tears, "Can you please stay with me?"

I smile at him gently, "Of course, Levi." I slowly walk toward the Levi and climb under the covers. I make myself comfortable and close my eyes. They reopen as soon as I felt Levi's arm pulling my waist closer to him. I smile as I hear his soft snore and his warmth on my back. I lace my fingers with his and drift off to sleep.

Keith found us the next morning, in a weird position. Apparently at some point in the night, I managed to kick Levi onto the floor with half of the blanket. I was sprawled out on the bed with the other half of the blanket covering my legs. My shirt was twisted up but still covered your torso. Levi was curled up into the blanket, hugging a pillow, and still sound asleep. Keith chuckled quietly as he closed the door and headed to the kitchen to make everyone breakfast.

It still took a while for Levi to recover from his loss of his team but each day I tried my best to make the days special. Levi got to meet my cadets and he helped me rate them each day. He cleaned my office when he was in a good mood and I made sure, that every day, he ate at least three meals. Keith helped out every now and then to cheer up Levi. I was glad that the three of us were finally together again.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7-Bonds/All is fair in love and war

**4 years later**-Reader's POV-25

Keith, Levi, and I become a family once more. I forced Levi out of his empty, lonely home into ours. Over the years, the three of us hung out more and tried to finish work earlier to go out to a nice park later. I enjoyed each day that I got to spend with Levi but it did not seem like it was enough. That is until one day changed that, remember Peter and John? Yes, you do. Well they grew up over the years, each specializing their skills. John got smarter, Peter got stronger and their love for their favorite leader grew even more immensely. Day one of their arrival at the military they were best friends, but after time they became rivals. I was still oblivious to their deep regards for me but that changed also on the same day.

The day after your squad graduates-morning

The day started out nicely. Levi, Keith and myself strolled down to HQ. I was expecting everyone to be relaxed, contemplating which regiment to join, and probably not even show up today at HQ. I was wrong, so wrong in fact that Levi and Keith gasped as they drew in the sight before them. My entire squad was waiting for me behind the gates of HQ. Some were reading, studying, or training to hone their already impressive skill. Peter and John were the middle of the field, sparring. Peter was the first to notice the gates opening, revealing their beautiful leader. His distraction caused for John to have an opening, giving him a punch causing Peter to stumble back and then glare at John. Before Peter could smack him upside the head, John had already dashed toward you. I smiled at two of my top ten cadets. Peter easily caught up to John but tripped on a rock on the way. I tried to suppress my laugh and greet my two pupils.

"Good Morning, ma'am!" They saluted me in unison and smiled brightly. Peter was half a foot taller than me while John was only taller by two inches. They began to blush at my morning glory and this did not go unnoticed by Keith, but especially by Levi.

"Good morning, John, Peter," I smiled gently at them while Levi had a special death glare for them. Keith laughed at his friend, not thinking he would have reason to be jealous. "Carry on." I dismiss them to continue their spar. John did not lack strength but Peter was by far the strongest I have ever seen. Peter as well did not lack intelligence but could not be compared to John's extraordinary mind. Still younger at the age of 19, John was always seen as a younger brother to me and sometimes even a son. I both bonded over the years with books and chess games. He almost beat you but it was completed in a stalemate. Peter was only 22 and was found to be very attractive by the rest of his peers but I could only see him as a pupil. Sometimes I treated him as an equal and his excitement always sky rocketed when I was around. His sky blue eyes and John's dark hazel stayed in contact with mine until Levi coughed loudly.

"I believe she said to carry on." Levi stepped in front of me, much to my surprise, while Keith suggested getting lunch. I agreed and asked Levi to leave my cadets alone. Peter crossed his arms and smirked back at the short corporal, towering over him. Levi did not feel inferior whatsoever but he did decide to follow me. John laughed a little and turned to high five Peter. Peter was already running to the showers to appear presentable to his favorite leader. John quickly went after him and shouted that he would proclaim his love first.

I sat down at one of the superior's wooden benches and took a bite of my ham sandwich. A simple meal for a simple, easy, non-frustrating day but something did not feel right. Levi was grouchier than usual and Keith was more smiley-faced. I sat in between them with Levi on my left. I took another bite of my wonderful bread and ham, not expecting anything to happen. Peter arrived to the mess hall first, standing there, anticipating the squad leader. After glimpsing at me, he wandered in my direction. Not a second too late, John ran up to catch up to Peter. After reaching his rival, he trips Peter and picks up his pace to greet **his** squad leader for the second time that day. I never knew about this love-war even over the training years I never thought too hard about any of my cadets after work hours. Their rivalry began ever since the second day of their first year of training. The two became my little helpers since they discovered their feelings for me. Each would spend his free time helping me with small tasks or bring me a lunch of something mentioned as a craving earlier. If one cadet was sick, making an odd number, they would beg at my feet to become my sparring parter. I thought of these favors as bonding moments, seeing them people who wanted to help and would support me whenever. I would trust them with paperwork and they would always have my back. I would show my reciprocation of gratitude by pulling Levi away from them before he thought of "disciplining" my cadets. These favors were actually acts of service to gain my attention and company. I did sometimes wonder why John or Peter would randomly stare at me, smiling softly as if I was a precious artifact that would help humanity or how Sasha stares at food. I thought of their loving gazes as how one would look at their mother.

My thoughts were disrupted by two determined voices.

"Squad Leader, _ Shadis, ma'am. I," Peter pauses, a lump stuck in his throat but John is the first to recover his courage.

"I love you, _." John smiled proudly like it was his first A+ on a military report.

"I love you more," Peter recovered as well but not before John. He shoved John to the side and sat into the wooden bench. Peter grabbed your hands, tugging them out of their grip from your sandwich. He looked deep into my eyes, longing for an answer. I was still too shocked by the two sudden confessions to even comprehend his quick movements. Keith was watching the whole thing as if it were a tv drama but he has no idea what that is since I believe there is no television. Levi was trying his best to let you handle the two brats and not snap them by their necks. Keith looked from Levi back to me, hoping I would snap out of it. John was slowly getting up from the floor because it probably really hurts to be slammed into a wall. What happened next, no one could believe their eyes.

Peter was kissing his own squad leader. This got the entire mess hall to view the scene. Levi was being held back by Keith. John was boiling with anger and pummeled Peter out of the wooden bench seat. I snapped out of my daze when his lips left mine. My mouth was still full so I swallowed before leaving my sandwich on the table and pulling out my whistle. I blew it so hard that everyone in the mess hall had to cover their ears which made Peter and John let go of each other and protect their ears from the shrilling sound. Once I stopped, you stood up on the table.

"Everyone, listen up! I want you all to finish your lunch and then leave HQ immediately, if you have any questions stop by office. Cadet Peter and Cadet John, you are to report to my office now!" I hated yelling bit I wanted the fighting to stop. Levi was still pissed so he followed me to my office behind the line of Peter and John. Keith could still not believed what just happened. His baby sister's first kiss was taken by someone other than Levi, he gave the guy credit for having guts.

In your office-one in the afternoon

"The both of you showed extremely reckless behavior today. I am giving you the punishment cleaning the entire mess hall and stables for two weeks. John you are dismissed. I am also sorry but I cannot return your feelings, John." John nodded and walked out the door. You could hear him hiccuping as he began to cry. I knew I couldn't do anything so I redirected my attention to the real criminal at hand. The kiss stealer, Peter, one of the best, but he took something precious I could never get back. Levi was glaring at him the whole and before things got out of hand, I asked Levi to politely leave your office for the time being. He obliged but not before the words, she's mine, to Peter. I didn't see his lips mouth the threat but I could Peter's glare in retaliation.

"Cadet Peter, I hope you have something worth saying." If I get a proper apology, he will be on his way.

"Did my kiss please you, ma'am?" Peter smirked and winked at you. I couldn't tell whether he was being serious or not so I asked the question a little differently.

"Cadet, I want you to apologize for your actions recently. I will not tolerate anymore childish behavior." I hated being mean but this situation was a serious matter to me.

"I apologize for my actions today."

I nodded and dismissed him. I told him, that just like John, I could not return his feelings. Today was supposed to be a simple day but I guess all is fair in love and war.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you for those who have read this, following, and favoriting! I accept constructive criticism. Please also let me know what parts were the best and all of your opinions. I appreciate everyone whose been reading this, thank you very much.~animechik16**

Chapter 8- Promoted/Sickness of the heart

I began to avoid Levi more and more. He would not stop bugging me ever since Peter and John's confession. The two graduates were now doing their separate conditioning and continued to visit me over the hot summer days. I thought I had set them straight but they were not giving up just yet. Their infamous rivalry continued and would intensify when Levi was around. Levi would never let me out of his sight since the fiasco. This other side of Levi, the possessive one, was starting to get annoying. At first I thought it was cute, but it got out of hand too often when a single man besides Keith would come within a foot of me. He stayed by my side from the moment I stepped outside of my house and glared at every man glancing my way. I knew my heart belonged to Levi but he was starting to piss me off. I am a capable, strong, and independent woman. Levi will have to realize sooner or later that I can take of myself and that Peter's kiss only caught me by surprise. I was too entranced by the smell of food to think anymore. Not too far away was a nice tea shop. I was craving tea, cookies, and peace but mostly the cookies. The sound of the dirt crunching under my feet told Levi that I wanted something and fast. He quickly turned his heel and followed after me but not before protecting me from wandering eyes. It has been a month since the fiasco but Levi will continue to not let up. Keith was the only person that trusted me because after all, he is the one that taught me how to fight. I sighed as I seated myself into a comfy wooden chair. The waitress asked for my order just as Levi sat himself down. I felt like trying the Lady Grey tea. Levi requested an Earl Grey tea and scooted his chair further in. He set his elbows on the table and held his chin up with his knuckles. He stared at me intensely as I continued tell the waitress of my long list of cravings for cookies and pastries. After she was done scribbling my order, she hurried to the kitchen to ready our beverages. Levi was still creepily staring at me. My head turned towards him but my eyes refused to look into his. I flicked his forehead and told him to sit up straight. The waitress came and set our tea down as he was about to retort but I beat him to a conversation.

"Levi, why are becoming my guardian? I do not need a babysitter and I certainly do not need help with men. I have dated a few in my past and I can tell which ones were bad. I have a new squad to attend to in a week and some will be boys. Some may find me attractive," Levi scoffed at this as if it were a joke, he thought your words were an understatement to your vast beauty, but to you it seemed that your looks were nothing to be appreciated of. I continued as if his little sound did not affect me at all but on the inside I was brutally strangling his neck, "In any case, you have no need or duty to aid me in handling men." As I finished my sentence, the waitress came back to our table with a lot plates being carefully balanced on her arms. She gently set each down and I quickly thanked her as she refilled our tea-pot with more hot water.

She left quickly and Levi proceeded to open his mouth to reply. I shoved a cookie down his throat and smiled happily but my eyes were saying: DO NOT DEFY ME. Levi coughed while he cursed the two brave brats. They were able to confess their undying love to me but he could barely get a word into this conversation. I enjoyed the rest of my sweets before leaving a nice tip. Levi sat up and reluctantly followed after me once more. I was smiling as I continued my stride to the training fields of the military. Levi sighed loudly behind me but managed to stop death-glaring men. The big, metal, but mostly wooden doors to the main buildings opened, as I walked up to them. The sunlight flashed through the crack of wood and into my eyes. I squinted my eyes slightly but they slowly adjusted. I turned myself to face the general direction of my office. Levi said he had something to do but I was actually thankful for being alone for once. It did not last long though, as I turned the knob to open the door to my office, I was greeted with the exact opposite of peace and quiet. John and Peter had beat me to my office. They looked as if they had been in here all day, cleaning, organizing, and redecorating. My office never did stay clean so I thanked them for their hard work. Peter stepped up first but John was the first to speak as always.

"Captain Shadis, ma'am. We apologize for our actions for that time and we have wished for your forgiveness." John was always so polite towards intimidating superiors but mostly to you. I smiled affectionately and waited for Peter to say something.

"What he said." Peter had too much pride to say he apologizes again for stealing your precious innocence. I laugh lightly and tilt your head at them. My shoulders relax and I take a deep breath.

"Well you have had my forgiveness," John immediately beamed but Peter knew there was a catch. "I also recall having already punished you, Peter, but this is more to gain back my trust. I simply ask of you to help me with some house chores." I did not feel like cooking that night and laundry also had to be done so I wanted to take advantage of them, if only for a day. Peter smirked as if he already knew cooking and laundry would be on the chore list. John gave me a cheesy smile and saluted me, he elbowed Peter to follow his example. Peter simply shrugged and saluted. I sent them on their way and told them to come back in an hour or two. As soon as they left, I closed the door and walked toward my desk. I sat in my plush chair and settled in. I saw my desk all shiny and sparkly. I glanced around the room and saw how nice of a job they did. I then proceeded to get started on my paperwork. I pulled open a drawer on my right side and pulled out a few files. I was called in today because the higher-ups have assigned me a new squad to train in a week and wanted me to look into their backgrounds. (These are non-important characters so time skip~)

An Hour later-

My head was on my desk, my mind was dead. I were sleeping carelessly and drooling all over the new recruits' background profiles. Reading was so boring so I could only hope no one of higher command would see me slacking off on my boring-ass paperwork. Peter opened the door, not caring to knock and John was slowly walking behind him, hoping the captain wouldn't be mad for intruding on her work. Peter stopped and that made John bump into him. Peter shoved John in front of him and hushed him. John came upon the sight of their captain fast asleep. His heart melted at the sight of her peaceful face and the sound of her soft snoring. The bliss did not last though since Peter was still in the blasted room.

"Damn, she's even hotter asleep." He whispered but John definitely heard correct. He punched Peter's arm before demanding him to help him carry her to her home. Peter thought about carrying bridal style or just throwing her over his broad, strong shoulder. John had a more practical way of carrying her, he slowly put her left arm over his shoulders while Peter did the same on her other side. Over the years, John had grown in height while Peter had grown in strength. They balanced her as they carefully led her limp body toward the door. It was the middle of the afternoon so the hallway felt quite hot. Peter closed the door and helped John carry their captain to the front gate. As they went out into the training fields, they spotted Levi. The duo weren't really ecstatic to see him again, especially with the situation like this, but they could only hope he would cooperate in taking the tired woman home. Levi's whole body tensed up as he saw the rivals of his destined lover, holding said person in their arms. He marched angrily over to them but saw John wince as Peter stood up taller to the short man.

"We would appreciate it, Corporal Levi, if you could help us return, Captain Shadis, to her respective home." Peter spoke as if it were an order. Sure he may be bigger and stronger but he still lacked power in military status. Levi did his infamous "tch" and led them to my home.

Once home, Peter set me onto my bed as John started getting dinner ready. Peter resumed his responsibility as well, starting on my laundry. Levi settled himself into a chair in the living room as the kitchen was filled with the smell of turkey. Residing in one of the inner walls had its advantages, such as better food. Peter was almost done with the laundry but soon came across something very peculiar. He called John to come outside and help him. John rolled his eyes and turned off the stove as soon as the timer went off. He told Levi to set the table as he headed outside.

John was still wearing a simple apron and was standing behind Peter. Peter snickered as he held up a piece of cloth. John quickly covered his eyes as his cheeks heated up. Peter continued to laugh as he began to twirl the white undergarments around.

John POV

"Clean those quickly and put them back!" My face was flushed with embarrassment. I cannot believe I had just been pranked into seeing a woman's undergarments. Peter is going to be in much more trouble now. Peter only chuckled and nodded. He ruffled my brown hair and put the cloth back. Peter picked up the basket and headed to her room where she was still enjoying her nap. I quickly readjusted my hair and then went back to the kitchen as if nothing happened. When I returned, Levi, Peter, Captain Shadis, and _my_ captain were already seated. Captain was seated on one side with Levi on her left, Peter was across the table with an empty seat to his right, and the male Captain Shadis sat at one end of the rectangular table. She still had a very cute, sleepy look in her eyes. You hoped the food you had prepared would satisfy her as a meal. I went to the kitchen to retrieve the plates of food, I could only hope she would like it. I gently put the main dish of roasted turkey in the middle while I set the sides on the edges of the table. I retreated to my seat as everyone dug into the food. It was an early dinner, so I hoped there were still ingredients in the fridge to make a delectable dessert. I took the sides that were passed to me and took my portion. As I reached for the turkey and the carving knife, she stopped me with her angelic voice.

"This is really good, cadet, thank you for cooking for us." She kept refilling her plate with turkey and potatoes. I couldn't help but blush at her compliment. I tried to reply with something humble but Peter broke the silence.

"Hey Captain! Guess what?" Peter leaned over the table to get his face closer to hers but Levi intercepted with a fork scraping his Adam's apple. I couldn't help but snicker as I took a sip of water from my glass. Peter completely ignored the obvious threat and continued his chattery to the only female in the room. "Me and mister 'smarty-pants' here were promoted soon after our graduation! We get to train our own set of troops, too! I think I'll do it the hardcore way like you did and make them strong."

READER POV

John retorted that remark with his own sly smirk. "Only brains will win this battle with the titans, I will train them to be smart and cunning. I would lose fewer people that way, too, if this were a real mission. You may be stronger but how long do muscles last when you mostly depend on strategically assessed battle plans, 3-D maneuver gear, and traps that will do us more good than pummeling the enemy. I hope to team up with Hanji Zoe and help her in her research with titans and aid her in capturing more of them." Peter kind of tuned out half way through the first sentence and was more interested in food. You, however, were listening intently as if he just invented ice cream out of thin air. Levi was kind of listening but tried to concentrate more on chewing. Dinner soon ended, Peter and John continued to bicker about which side will win the titan battles: brains or brawns. I kicked them out of the living room and told them to wash everything in the kitchen. My head was starting to hurt with all of these annoying males surrounding me with the constant disputing. I noticed Keith was not looking too well either. I followed him to his room and knocked on his door.

"Keith, may I come in?" I was starting to concern yourself, he hasn't gone with me and Levi out to eat in a while, always coming up with simple excuses of a bad tummy-ache or old-people syndromes. I was beginning to think that this may be a serious sickness. He has been like this for weeks, constantly coughing, claiming to have cramps, and a serious loss of appetite. He barely touched any of the food from earlier and did not even stay long for dessert.

No answer came from the thin door. I turned the knob and quietly entered. Keith quickly turned around as he noticed me entering into his room. His hand was covered in blood as was his mouth. He tried to put on a smile and claim nothing was wrong but promptly fainted before he could move his jaw. Freaking out, I quickly went to his side and lifted his head. I yelled out the door for Levi and Peter to get a nearby doctor. They swiftly headed out the door in hopes of returning soon with a doctor in time to help your dear brother. I saw John poke his head through the door and I ordered him to go into bathroom and grab some inflammatory pills and a glass of water. He soon returned with both of these items and helped me clean up Keith. I tilted my brother's head back as you forced him to take the pills. I slowly poured the water down his throat and could only hope he would be okay.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9-Just Like When We Were Little (This chapter is dedicated to Keith Shadis and my brother, whom I love very much. He is my first best friend.)

5 A.M.

I didn't really sleep since last night. Keith coughed up blood and collapsed on his bedroom floor. John and I aided him until the doctor and four nurses took him into a carriage to the hospital. John and Peter left soon after, not wanting to become a burden in my sorrow. Levi consoled me until he fell asleep. I put him to bed at around midnight but could not find any rest for myself. I tried closing my eyes, counting sheep, and working out my muscles to tire my body. The only good it did was making me sweaty and sore. I wanted to go into the carriage but the doctor said it would not do the patient any good. I stayed home all night waiting for the chance to go and visit my brother in the morning. Levi awoke as I was getting ready for a shower. He decided to make breakfast to calm his own nerves from freaking out over his best friend being sent to the hospital. After the shower, I got dressed and smelled toast from the kitchen. I quickly ate and told Levi to hurry up. He almost choked on his breakfast as I hurried out the door. You looked behind yourself to make sure he followed after me as I ran down the road. I made a skid to the left and saw the hospital building in sight.

As I got closer, Levi started yelling at me to slow down, like hell I was. I need to see my brother, I have to make sure he is okay. I do slow to a walk as I proceed inside the sanitized building but keep my rushed pace. Levi soon caught up when I reached the secretary's desk. She asks if she can help us and returns her attention to the paperwork on her desk.

"Which room is Keith Shadis in? The Squad Leader of the military! He's bald, has a small beard, baggy eyes, large forehead wrinkles from stress, he's in his early 30's. Please tell me where I can find him?" I practically beg her to tell me where my brother is. Levi pulls me back because I sprawled my arms across her desk towards her. The secretary looks up and smiles.

"He's in the third door on the left on the second floor. Room 242, I believe, the doctor was quite worried he wouldn't make it but he was really lucky." After hearing the room number, I ran up the stairs, not bothering to wait for Levi or any other kind of information. The secretary began again as soon as I left, "Please take care of her." She smiled sadly at Levi and went back to her work. Levi was caught off guard by her plea but followed after you nonetheless.

"Keith, please wake up!" I kept screaming at his face but my voice would not reach him. He was apparently in his resting period, a.k.a. a coma. I kept hoping he would wake up soon. I heard Eren went into one these once, he was lucky to haven awoken in a few hours or days. Some cases were known to go on months or even years. I felt tears starting to well up as I thought about the situation becoming drastic. I shook my head and wiped my eyes. He's not dead yet, he will live and then we can go home and I can scold him about his health. I nodded in agreement to myself as I tried to think about something else.

Levi P.O.V.

After arriving to the door, I was stopped by the doctor, I turned to see his forced smile. What I heard next, I would have never believed it had he not been a very experienced doctor. The doctor said he had a very common disease from hundreds of years ago from too much sun light exposure, skin cancer, Keratinocyte cancer. I asked if it was curable and for how much and how to stop the disease. The doctor shook his head. He told me it was not curable, the disease was already reaching its final stages and slowly eating away the victim's cells. He said he didn't know how much longer Keith had, could be months or days. I shivered at the thought that Keith could actually die within a few days. I had no idea how to relay the news to _. She was sitting beside his bed, holding his hand while I was just outside the door. I didn't want to be the bearer of bad news so I told the doctor to tell her in a gentle way. He went in while I sat in wooden bench just outside the door. I did not want to see her reaction. I don't think I could handle her crying face or her fury afterwards. I patiently waited outside while I heard her yelling inside. The doctor ran out and said he was sorry. He ran down the hall to treat another patient while she would take the time to calm down. Before I entered, a chair flew past me as I opened the door. She was breathing heavily, her teeth gritted, and her eyes filled to the brim with tears. She was very angry, that much I could tell, but I knew that somehow she would have to accept Keith's fate. Her knees drop to the floor as she begins her sobbing. I kneel in front of her and lift her chin. She looks at me with her sad eyes and a runny nose. She was always a mess when she cried her heart out. I gently pulled her close to me so she could cry on my shoulder. She tugs onto me harder and could not stop the tears from falling. Keith was resting quietly in his hospital bed, unknowing of his unfortunate news. We stayed on the floor until she could breathe properly and I soon got her a box of tissues. Before I knew it, she needed another box. I went to get more as she went back to sit next her brother. I smiled sadly at the two siblings as I walked out the door, I could only hope for some miracle. Once I found a new box, I headed back and saw a nurse trying to shoo _ away. She almost punched the nurse but I quickly intercepted, telling her to calm down and follow me out the door.

We went to grab lunch but only sat in silence. I knew it would take time for her to cope with the fate of her brother. I looked down at my tea and glared at it. I knew I couldn't blame anyone else for our problems but life just seemed to only become more cruel and never let us stand with absolutely no weight on our shoulders. After eating, _ headed back to the hospital. I decided to check up on my work at headquarters. This routine of visiting Keith daily was affecting _ as a military officer. I would have to drag her to the military base so she wouldn't fall behind on her work.

It has been a few days since that fateful night. I glance to my side to see her beauty slowly dissipating as each day passes. She hasn't left her brother's side since the morning of her first visit whenever she didn't have to work. I'm glad that I finally got her to leave the place after so long of not sleeping. I told her Keith would be okay if she left for only a few days. The trainees were coming in tomorrow and she would need to stay strong and healthy in order to discipline them into fine soldiers.

READER POV

"Today is monday, the best day of the week." I exclaimed, sarcastically. I wasn't pleased with my job and had to stop visiting my brother so often. Today was the day for the new trainees to start in the military. I wasn't mad at the trainees, no, I'm mad at my boss for not giving me some time off. I glance over to my right to see John and Peter giving their speech to their own group. They seem excited to be in charge of their own group. I just hope the power of authority doesn't get to their heads. To my left, I see Armin, all grown up and much taller than I last remember him. His hair also got a little longer. He styled it into a cute half-ponytail. He looks toward me and smiles. I smirk back and face toward my new regiment. I give them a basic speech and get straight to training them and seeing them get pushed to their limits. Levi was inside doing survey corps paperwork. Sucks to be him on a nice day like this. Of course, I'm being sarcastic again because it is raining cats and dogs. I pity my soldiers for having their first day running in the rain. Then again, running in the rain is nice sometimes. I joined them in the exercise after seeing they needed some encouragement. A few of my trainees started to keep up with my pace but some still exaggerated their breathing as if they were dying. After 20 laps in the rain, I told everyone to head inside for lunch. I sit next to Armin as the trainees line up for their meal. I packed my own sandwich earlier that day and began to eat it. Armin started up a conversation about how he and Hanji have teamed up and discovered many new things about titans. I was fairly interested in the subject but lost focus on his words when I saw Levi enter the cafeteria. I waved him over to the table we were sitting at but suddenly Armin lost his smile. John and Peter soon joined us at the table of squad leaders and commenced a new topic about how their trainees were either amazing or rude or awesome. I didn't see anything extraordinary about my team but today was only the beginning.

3 months later

Keith's health only got worse as each week passed. I visited him daily and paid the doctor most of my salary to help him stay alive for as long as he could. The doctor refused it each time, saying they wouldn't have anything that would aid his recovery or his fated time of death. I still had to train my squad during most of the day but I would still make time for Keith and brought him his favorite tea. I wanted to him to be happy with what remaining time he has left. I gave him massages whenever his back aches or his feet hurt. I fed him his proportioned when he was too tired. I did whatever I could to help him and make him smile. Levi comes by every other day to visit but always came by at night to take me home and made sure I get enough sleep. John and Peter visit sometimes but after a while they got too busy with paperwork. I tried asking Erwin for some time off but he said every squad will need as much training as possible to prepare for a mission to take back Wall Maria again. It's not like I don't have faith in humanity to take down the titans but I just hate the sacrifices we all have to make in order to have a chance at a good future. I continued to train everyone but after a week, Levi came running towards me and told me to head to the hospital. My stomach drops as my heart starts to fade. I dash to the hospital in record time and slam open the door to my brother's room. He greets me with a casual hello but I get a look from the doctor beside him telling me it can only be bad news. The doctor promptly leads me back outside of the door and tells me the recent update on his health.

"Your brother's health is drastically depleting. Today may be his last day as we know it. The cancer cells are increasing too quickly and we were surprised he's lasted this long. I already told him about his health but it seems like he has accepted his fate. I'm sorry. You may stay as long as you'd like, a nurse will be coming in to check on him later." The doctor swiftly proceeded to the next patient in need of his medicine. I was speechless. I saw Levi, Peter, John, Armin, and some of the other 104th squad members come and greet me. They all headed into the room behind me and asked me how I was. I couldn't find my voice. My mouth was open but no sound could escape. My eyes felt wet but I didn't feel the tears flowing down my cheeks. Levi hugged me as he saw me in my most vulnerable state. Everyone else had only visited for a short time and told Keith and I how we were the best captains they ever had. Levi frowned a little but kept his composure. Keith had enough energy to say hello and hug everyone but soon was becoming exhausted. Some of the girls left the hospital, crying as they soon as they got out the door. The rest of the 104th members left after an hour and each hugged me good-bye and saying their condolences . I guess news travels fast around this group. Levi and I were the only ones left in the room. Keith looked up at me and smiled. I tried to smile back but I could only try to choke down my tears. Levi sat on the other side of his bed and glanced at me. I didn't know what to do or what to say. I did the first thing that came to my mind and hugged him while he was lying there. I repeated that I loved him over and over. I told him I wished he didn't have this stupid disease. I tried to make my words clear but my voice stuttered while I was crying all over again. Keith placed his hand on my back and patted it gently before setting it at his side again. I sat back in my seat and held his hand. He coughed a few times before he spoke.

"Don't worry about me, _. Tomorrow, you and I are going to go to the river, just like when we were little. Levi can even come along this time. We'll teach you how to fish again and have lots of fun just like we used to. I know that the second time we went to the river, I pushed you in because I was jealous of Levi's attention toward you. We were all so young back then but I remember it as if it were yesterday. This time I won't push you in, I will just sit quietly by the river on the bank. I will watch you become a fine woman as I have done so these past years. We'll go steal some lunch to go with our fish and have a feast. We will feel the adrenaline rush coursing through our veins once more and run as fast as possible for some free food. We will laugh and cry but never lose faith in humanity. So for old time's sake, live your life and have fun doing so. Levi, my dear friend, please take care of my sister and to the both of you, never forget I will always love you." As he spoke his last words and took his last breath, he slowly closed his eyes and formed a small smile on his tan face. He lived a life full of adventure, fun, and knowledge. He grew up quick but still had a kind heart. He was content with his life and had nothing to regret. Keith Shadis was a good man with a loving sister, and a best friend that helped him get through many hardships. He was good-natured, had a good sense of humor, and was an amazing, devoted officer to humanity. He gave each of his trainees his support and encouragement but most of all he showed them the path to never give up. Keith Shadis, my big brother, I swear to never give up and help humanity in any way I can.

* * *

I am currently starting Chapter 10.

I appreciate the followers and reviews I have received so far. I am not stuck on the story, I just don't know if this is good enough for some people. Hopefully, with work and chores, I will be able to finish chapter 10 by Sunday.

~animechik16


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10- A new beginning (P.S. Spoiler Alert! Please watch the last episode of season one of this anime, if not seen yet.)

Months after Keith's funeral, Pixis called on all the squad leaders and military officers of the scouting regiment to help in the 64th expedition. His original plan was to take back wall Maria. There was too much land to cover so he decided to ask Erwin, the king, and a few other head officers. They devised a plan to take back a sector of the wall and slowly take back little by little of the territory at a time. The chief of military police was not too concerned nor cared much for this plan. Erwin decided to take the survey corps and join Pixis with this proposal and team up with the garrison regiment, who didn't do much, and hopefully have enough cadets to fulfill this scheme. The king granted them permission to take his land and to proceed with caution. Erwin and Pixis wasted no time with gathering all of the fresh cadets, squad leaders, and other soldiers. They quickly set up a date in which the 64th expedition will take place. Before arranging their desired date, Erwin calls in Levi to see why his thoughts were of this plan. Levi sits down at the desk to discuss the expedition and set up a formation for each individual squad. Five squads of survey corps, scouting each corner of the territory for titans. Two squads of the garrison would be guarding the headquarters and building sectors within the wall to make a piece of Wall Maria secure. The expedition may take months but hopefully it will result in getting our land back and not having to shrink in fear of the titans again and again.

As everyone got ready at the gates after their little farewell parade through the streets, the squad leaders gathered at the front and decided on who would be leading this expedition. Erwin or Pixis, one person alone could not make the choice? After a quick vote, Erwin was decided to be the commander. After the gates opened, everyone charged through them and could smell the adventure waiting for them. Erwin was placed in the front, Pixis to his left, and Levi to his right. The formation began to take shape like diamond, everyone just hoping to make it to a secure base before sunset. They set up a similar system they had with the smoke guns when they tried to capture the female titan. Everyone could only hope that they would not come into contact with any titans. Of course, they had little luck and within the hour of riding their horses, they were attacked by a vigorous, abnormal titan.

The left corner of the formation were the closest to the huge monster. Many of the garrison's regiment were scared shitless and almost rode out of formation. Erwin took notice of their lack of experience with these kinds of situations and tried his best to swerve all of the formation to the right to avoid the titan. The titan started to run toward them as it took notice of its prey trying to escape. Erwin quickly switched one of the left garrison squads with the closest survey corps squad to take care of the 4-meter class titan. No lives were lost as they approached the headquarters for their expedition. There were only a few titans along the way but the garrison squad weren't used to the titans and had to rely on the scouting region many times. Erwin and Levi decided to train the garrison squads and the newly graduated trainees some more during this extensive voyage. There were almost 900 people on this trip, making sleeping arrangements difficult with only one base. There were about 15 people to a room and the rest had to find comfort in the dining area or stables. There were only two buildings of three stories each for everyone to sleep securely. Girls were able to fit within one story of one building while the men took up the rest of the space. Some preferred to sleep in the halls rather than sleep with snoring roommates. Armin, John, Levi, Erwin, Peter, you, and Pixis all stayed up through the night, trying to formulate a plan on how to scout each section of the territory and set up the battle plans for titans. Tomorrow, Erwin would fill in the garrison squad leaders on their plans and see if they had anything (useful) to add.

The first priority was to find at least two bases and hopefully find them suitable against a titan attack. The leaders split everyone into their original seven squad and placed the newbies equally into each one. The two garrison squads had to reach a certain point of Wall Maria and fix the hole that the armored titan created, many years ago. After the main hole was fixed, that being the second priority, they would begin creating wall sectors within the wall to get started on the slow process of taking back Wall Maria, one section at a time. This process could take months since wall don't build themselves and could take even longer since titans could come out of nowhere and lessen the number of the builders. The main leaders tried not to think of who would not survive and tried to think of the positive being that they haven't had too much trouble with titans so far. Levi, Armin, and Eren tried to get Annie to cooperate with us and partake in the expedition in hopes of making the wall-building faster with her crystal power. After waking up and breaking out of her own shell, she still kept quiet about her past and her knowledge of titans, which upset Hanji very much. Annie refused to trust anyone and denied our offer of letting her be granted freedom if she could help save humanity. After giving up, Levi and Hanji asked Eren if he was willing to take part of the expedition and of course with no hesitation he gratefully accepts. This time you get to be his titan guardian and make sure he doesn't go berserk. With Armin and John being the main strategist leaders, they were offered (mostly ordered) to stay at base and devise plans and strategies for all kinds of situations all day, every day.

Day 1

Hanji begged Levi to try bring back some captured titans. He glanced at you, his eyes seeking help from the titan-crazed researcher. I smile and step past them, the rest of the squad leaders already taking off after seeing Hanji. All of them heading toward the dining hall for breakfast. With so many soldiers, the food had to be rationed until someone discovered a forest filled with game and bushes or trees filled with fruit. For breakfast were rationed eggs and pieces of bread. Water from a nearby river was the only beverage for now. Jean kept complaining about how the water was dirty but Eren smacked his head, which caused me to choke on my water, and told him to shut up and eat. After coughing for a bit, I laughed and Armin laughed along as he noticed the scene as well. Levi wasn't very happy with me getting along so well with the other male. He already had John and Peter to take care of but Armin was young, attractive, (to women, apparently) and was very intelligent. Levi scoffed at the idea of me actually falling of Armin, he could practically be your son. What if I was into him though? What if I wanted someone else than Levi? He abruptly stood up after finishing his meal and headed straight for the stables. I barely took notice because I was really hungry and the eggs looked really good.

Armin hung out with me for the day while everyone else was busy for preparing for tomorrow and riding out into titan territory but mostly training the fresh cadets and garrison squad. I tried to find something that we could both enjoy talking about but not much came to mind. He was like my little brother and I didn't want drift apart from him or any of the other soldiers that were my dear friends. He tried talking me into a private tour of the library but I only laughed, taking it as a joke. I tried to look around for Levi as we walked through the buildings and finding the soldiers doing all sorts of things. Some brought playing cards, some were laughing and chatting, some were training tirelessly outside, and some were taking naps to restore their energy and be ready for tomorrow. I saw the captains of tomorrow in the old library, discussing routes for expedition, and trying to find the most efficient ways to check the entire territory without wasting time or getting cornered by titans. I saluted Mikasa, Eren, two of the garrison captains, and Levi. I almost walked up to him but thought he might just to focus on work so I turned and followed Armin to dining hall once again for dinner. Sasha ran past us and accidentally bumped into me as she made a beeline towards the smell of food. I would have fell if it weren't for Armin catching in his arms. I looked up and realized he has grown taller and his arms felt stronger than from when he first joined the military. After a good thirty-seconds of staring into each others' eyes, I could hear a loud cough behind me. John and Peter were behind the person who made the loud interruption. Levi glared at Armin but soon looked to me and then walked past us. Peter was holding a pencil but it was snapped in half as the whole scene took place. John tried to find something interesting to look at while me and Armin released each other. Peter shoved Armin into the wall while he grabbed my shoulder and led me to the dining hall. Armin was about to say something but John stopped him before he pissed off any more of my fanboys.

To be continued~


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11- 64th expedition

The next day, each captain organized their squad and headed to scout in their general direction. Squad 1 from the garrison regiment and Levi went north to fix the hole in the wall as their first priory of the plans. Squad 2 of Eren and I, me being in charge because Eren still does not have complete control of his shifting ability, along with another garrison team went west. Hanji took Squad 3 of the garrison regiment and headed east, she looked excited about going out and trying to capture more titans. Mikasa took Squad 4 and headed south, not the hardest job since its almost back to Wall Rose but she hopes to not be too far from Eren. Squad 5 consisted of John's centered scouting team, mostly just keeping an eye around the base. Squad 6 was Pixis and Armin's but it was small since he only needed the smartest trainees to help him come up with battle and architecture plans. Squad 7 of Peter and Erwin were the scouting group, mostly checking out the forests and any other areas the other squads may have missed. After everyone headed out, Pixis made it clear that none of us were to engage on the titans, we were only to estimate how many there were and return to base safely. The Northern squad had the duty of calculating the damage of the hole on Wall Maria and then heading back to base to supply for their building tools. The rest of the squads returned safely after the second day of the expedition. Erwin and Pixis were grateful that there were no causalities so far. That being a record, Levi hoped things get exciting soon and be able to his skills. Eren was also mad about the first outing not having many sightings of titans, he was hoping to get his revenge but every time he spoke that undignified word I would tug on his ear as hard as I could and told him to stop jinxing bad luck. He came back with his ear intact but barely. Mikasa said she spotted a few titans but I was glad she was okay and didn't try to take them down. I started to wonder about why the titans wouldn't have been spotted by now except for the one yesterday. I hoped that Wall Rose would be okay if the titans were going south.

Weeks past and the hole of Maria was starting to close up. Titans were becoming more frequently seen but none have been abnormal, so far. Levi was regularly scouting at the top of the wall, making sure that no titans came near the construction site and scared off the wall repairers of his squad. He checked the inner wall and couldn't see a titan for miles in any direction but once he turned around, he saw three 5-meter class titans and a 7-meter class titan heading toward the wall opening.

Levi POV

I quickly glided down the wall and warned my squad of the incoming titans, telling them to evacuate the reconstructing and head to the top of the wall. Once everyone was safely at the top, I raced toward the titans on my stallion. His black legs pounded at the dirt as he looked at fear in the eye. I controlled his steering smoothly and we led the titans to another part of the wall. One of them turned out to be an abnormal and continued heading to the hole on the wall. I scoffed and continued leading the other three away. Once I found some trees, I led them there to kill them off myself. Once finishing the job, I headed back to the hole and hoped that the 7-meter class hadn't gotten too far. I re-entered into Wall Maria and quickly spotted the titan heading east. I yelled to my squad to continue working as I went to take care of the minor problem. My horse soon caught up to its side and I quickly aimed my 3DMG at its head. It shot out but missed as the titan quickly swerved to the right. I groaned in frustration as I followed it again and hoped to finish this soon before more titans discover the hole to still be open. It was moving toward a forest and soon picked up speed. I think it senses a bigger prey than me so hopefully I can kill it before it can hit the unlucky squad in the forest. As soon as the trees were in reach, I put my 3DMG to use and flew off my horse. It stayed put as I travelled with my equipment and sped up to catch up with the annoying titan. Once in reach, I free-fell to the ground and landed onto the shoulder of the titan. I quickly got to work and sliced its neck's weakness. Once it was dead, I whistled for my horse. Peter and Erwin greeted me as my horse came in sight, galloping gracefully towards its master. I told them I followed a titan to their scouting territory and had to head back up north. Erwin nodded and I went on my way, not really caring for a farewell from the new squad captain, Peter. I was only a few miles away from the wall but I soon sped up once I heard a scream from one the constructors. A few more titans decided to crash in onto the repairing site and scare the shit out of my squad. One already had its grimy hands on one of the garrison troops. I ordered the scouting cadets to take care of the other titans as I cut off the hand holding the terrified soldier. He quickly scurried up the wall with little grace and returned to his friends. The garrison soldiers were safely at the top while my survey corps team and I took out the titans with ease. There were only five titans and 120 soldiers on my squad. Most of them were there to help fix the wall but I made sure to bring plenty of survey corps cadets. After taking out two of the titans, nine more showed up from out of nowhere. I told the fifty soldiers to work together and finish off the titans quickly so the construction can be done with. I tried to protect most of my squad but so many people and some being fresh out of training, not all made it to the end of the battle. We easily lost around twenty of the soldiers. I finished off the last titan and ordered the garrison soldiers to continue the repairs. I looked back down to see the melting bodies of the titans and several corpses around their killer. The friends of each soldier quickly retrieving their friends' bodies and carrying them into Wall Maria to be taken back to Wall Rose. Most of them were crying and others were carefully wrapping the deceased.

After the long, tiring day, we all headed back before night could fall. The bodies took up most of the room on the wagons so we had a slow pace heading back. Once we arrived to the main base, I ordered some of the newbies to take the animals to the stables and take feed them. The second base was in the north-east direction. It was mostly used for extra lodging since it was still pretty crowded here. Armin hanged out here all day and John did too but he liked to get out and go scouting once in a while. He stopped going out for a few weeks after they spotted their first titan but he continued once his courage returned. Peter always came back with stories of how they would encounter titans and defeat in the most epic of ways and he would use his two double-bladed axes to give it the finishing blow. He liked to make himself seem heroic but most of his stories seemed unrealistic and predictable. _ never had much to say about her explorations with her squad. She mentioned a few sightings but she mostly just updated the captains on the sector construction and how that was going. Hanji was the only one with the amusing stories. She would explain how ordered her squad to create the craziest traps in hopes of capturing a titan while the garrison side of her squad continued building the eastern sector. She told us how she got really close to capturing one titan but it almost killed a few of her soldiers so it was soon taken down by another survey corps member. I left the mess hall after finishing my meal and headed toward my office to check my paperwork and write down the names of the deceased. Before I could walk further, I could hear _'s laughter coming from the library. She seemed to be reading a book but I was really looking at was Armin, telling her about something called the Rainforest. I was curious as to what would her laugh about trees or rain but I decided to shake it off and let her have fun and reunite with her old trainee. I needed to stay professional and not let the male's actions get my head. I headed down the hall but not before bumping into more rivals. Peter and John saluted me and I smirked. Just because I can't keep an eye on her doesn't mean I couldn't get these two to do that. I hinted that they should learn more about titans and read up about them. They shrugged and headed to the library. I knew I could trust them to not leave her alone with just one guy.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12- Expedition part 2

After the second month, the hole of Wall Maria was approaching completion. Levi asked for there to be more repair hands to get the job done sooner so they could get to the next step of building sectors and killing the remaining titans. Soon enough the hole was completely repaired and everyone moved to the next stage. With titans not coming from the north area anymore, Pixis decided to split Levi's squad into two to help the west and east sectors. Levi headed back to base to resupply his squad and then each day he would switch sectors to make sure each side was safe.

Within the following more titans showed up from the east and tried to eat the garrison soldiers. Four were easily taken out by Levi and his survey members but three other titans showed up and went around the construction. They ran past all of Levi's squad and quickly made their in the durection of the main base. Levi saw them heading toward the buildings in the ditsance. He got on his horse and told Hanji to hold down the fort. Hanji chuckled mischeviously once Levi was out of sight.

"Next titan that shows up is mine!" Hanji giggled like a little school girl while the other soldiers glanced at her worryingly.

Armin, John, and Pixis were discussing tomorrow's plans for the sectors but abruptly stopped as their water glasses shook violently. Armin's squad only contained around 20 people and most were not well-equipped. Armin and Pixis ran outside to see titans smashing their way through the stables. The three titans destroyed the first main stables and had four stable men within their grasp. Pixis's squad leader, Rico Brzenska, was the first to take action. She quickly leaded her troops into battle to protect the base and her comrades. Pixis was stilled worried that people might get hurt so he quickly ordered everyone except the survey corps members to evacuate into the trees and wait. Armin was the second to take action/, telling his newbies of a plan to take out the titans and maybe even capture one. His influence from Hanji worried John but everyone else was pumped up for the action of an actual battle. John steadily put on his 3DMG as he ordered his squad to find high ground and then figure out a plan on how to defeat them. Armin's quickly took out two of the titans but some of the trainees were lost due to hesitation. John soon came up with a battle plan and took out the last one. The loss of their squads combined were eleven people. Pixis sighed and called for the garrison troops to come back. Everyone went to work on repairing the stables an the second building of the main HQ. An hour after the damage had occured, Erwin ran up to Armin and Pixis after hopping off of his horse. He told them that the west sector was in trouble.

Mikasa's POV (around the same time HQ gets attacked)

Only five titans showed up near Wall Rose and then nothing. I never lost that many troops since I took on most of the titans. The total loss of today was around three people. I was upset that I couldn't protect all ninety soldiers of my squad but had to carry on for the rest of the day. Not much happens in the south area so we decided to head back early. I looked to the west and thought I could the construction. Eren was using his titan abilities when he could and helped out a lot. He still had a lot of training to go through before he could be trusted with his power by himself. I told my squad that we would stop by the west sector to make sure that they have enough to protect them before dark. Sasha, my right hand advisor, told me she sensed a bad vibe coming from that sector. My eyes widened in shock because I feared the worst. Sasha's senses were never wrong so I ordered my troops to pick up the pace as headed to the west sector.

In the forest with Peter and Erwin- Ewrin's POV

Every morning my survey corps members are to scout every inch of these forest for titans. Usually we run into about titans a week. Peter likes to take the lead and head out first into attack rather than risk losing his comrades. I smirk as he brutally abolishes each titan. His weapon of choice is odd but it fits his style of fighting. His two double-bladed axes help him cut through the skin and chop off arms that hold his comrades. After the first titan was beginning to steam, I told my squad to move on and keep an eye out for more titans. I soon spotted another titan within the 8-meter class. I ordered everyone to head into the trees and prepare for battle. The titan took notice of us as well but instead of blindly charging toward us, it lifted it leg and stomped roughly into the ground repetitively. I was beginning to think it was another titan shifter but didn't have much more time to question my thoughts as someone shouted that many titans were coming from all directions.

I looked to Peter and told him to take half of the squad and lead them into a deeper part of the forest. He nodded and soon headed off. I turned around and ordered the rest to hide within the branches. They quickly took cover as I counted as to how many titans heard the 8-meter class's signal. I growled in anger as the count came to around thirty titans. They most have come the south-east side of the area. Hanji hasn't gotten very far with construction and must have not seen the titans. Mikasa's group only patrols the south side and then heads west to check on Eren around this time. Suddenly a shake from the earth interrupted my thoughts. The titans were trying to climb up my tree. They must have been part of the same group that learned how to do that when we encountered the female titan. I yelled out for my troops and told them to go with attack plan #4. Armin's idea was stolen and restyled with my military experience and the result was attack plan #4. It included the element of surprise, teamwork, and most importantly, improvisation. Titans are always unpredictable so this was favorite back-up plan. I wished Hanji was here so we could eat traps up in another part of the forest and take them down one at a time. My squad and Peter's combined was a total of 200 brilliant survey corps soldiers. The rookies were set up the sectors where only a few titans would show up in a month.

After a few hours, more than half of the titans were eliminated or heading toward Peter's group. I decided to take the lead and kill off the last few titans. My swords were dulled afterwards but the adrenaline rush was nice. Soon after, I ordered my squad to regroup with Peter's. I started counting up the total loss of my squad as we headed to Peter's group. He was, as excpected, taking the lead in attack. He only let his comrades help him in distracting the titans so he could deliver the finishing blow. He did let them kill it off sometimes but only when he was sure they wouldn't get harmed.

"What's the total damage?" I asked him as he noticed my presence. He shot his maneuver gear to the tree I was next to and flew to my side. He looked slightly tired but answered the question nonetheless.

"Around 17, sir. I tried to-" He was about to come up with an apology but I stopped him.

"It happens, Squad Leader. As much as it might hurt, it is impossible to protect all of humanity from these beasts. No apology is necessary. All we need to do is aid the injured and take the deceased back to base." I saluted him to carry on and head back. But before anyone went to the ground to recover the corpses, another small earthquake began. I feared that the battle was not over.

Peter's POV

Several more titans showed up but completely ignored us. They ran to the west direction as if something was calling them. If it was south I would have left them to Mikasa but since it was west I looked to Erwin.

"Please take your horse and go to Pixis! I'll take the squad and follow the titans." He didn't refuse my proposal and promptly headed into the direction of HQ. I turned to the squad and ordered them to quickly get on their horses and follow after the varied class titans. Three of the soldiers stopped and asked about the corpses.

"You three can take them back to base. The rest of you, we must hurry!" I hopped onto my horse ad led my squad to the west sector. I began to understand the sacrifices that the survey corps would make to protect their comrades and felt inspired since the first day of this expedition. Even though I may not know everyone on this expedition very well, I am willing to risk my life for their sake and for the sake of humanity.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13-Expedition part 3/ for the sake of humanity

School will be starting soon so please be patient if I am not able to update within a week or two. Thanks for reading! Also a big thanks to Peter! He helped out a lot with my story ad came up with his own last words. I tweaked them a bit to fit into the story. Thanks for being patient! Please review and let me know what you think of the action scenes! this is my first time writing an action scene so please give me tips or pointers! Thanks again for reading and following!

* * *

John POV

I hopped onto the closest horse that was already saddled. I shouted for all of the survey corp members to join me in my sudden quest for the west. Armin was trying to tell me that Peter would probably chase after the titans and take care of them before they reached the sector. It was a possibility but I didn't care. I was tired of getting the boring job, I needed excitement and Peter just provided me an excuse to not be cooped up all day. I managed to gather about twenty survey corp scouts. I quickly turned my horse to the west and took off. Armin stayed behind to help the garrison troops clean up and rebuild the stables. I headed out with my small squad right behind me. I soon came across clearing once I exited the forest. I saw Peter's squad in the distance on my right. I decided to head in his direction and catch up. I wasn't able to get next to him but I still got pretty close behind. We continued on and soon saw the top of the sector. My breath stopped as I took in the sight before me on the horizon.

Reader POV-That morning

Everyday was the same. Start on the construction, fill the 3DMG with gas, and resupply the night we returned. Everyday was the same, so why did today have to be so different. As much as I loved killing these little shits, I didn't want this to ever happen while we were on this expedition. Then again, I have never had such luck in life. Today, fifteen fucking titans showed up at my doorstep. It was barely around nine o' clock and the job I signed up for was already past my limits. Most were heading toward us from the west but some from the south decided to join the party. As soon as one of the scouts spotted one of the suckers, I called up everyone and told them to stay at the top of the wall. With Levi being on Hanji's side, I could only hope for Mikasa to be coming by for Eren. Eren...Eren!

"Eren! Once those titans close in on us, I want you to transform and help me take them out." I quickly fastened all of my belts to make they were secure as my squad waited for the titans to get closer. Rico, one of Pixis's captains, looked at me as if I was insane.

"Excuse me, but I don't believe Mr. Jaeger is capable of being stable once he's tranformed." She turned toward me but was still glaring at Eren. I knew she was there when Eren was entrusted with the duty of plugging up the hole in Wall Rose. She still hasn't warmed up to him much but I wasn't going to let her opinion ruin our chances at surviving this mess.

"I know he screwed up the first ten minutes but he still got the job done, right? All I care about is that we all get out of this alive. I don't care if he takes apart parts of this wall! As long as he helps me get rid these titans there won't be a problem." I smiled at her, reassuring her that we'll get the job done.

"Ms. Shadis! The titans are within 100 meters of us," the scout informed me before returning to her post.

"Alright, Eren you ready?" I walked over to my old trainee and slapped his back, he stumbled but his gaze turned to me. "You'll do fine, just remember what Hanji told you about transforming, okay?"

"If you think so, Ms. Shadis." Eren still looked really nervous about transforming ever since his training with Hanji.

"I know so. What happened to all that energy about killing all of them? Come on, kid! Get back into that crazy spirit and get hyped. If you do berserk, I'll be right there to help you, okay?" I tried to reassure him but my patience was wearing thin as the titans got closer by the second. Most were ten-meter class or shorter so Eren shouldn't have any problem about taking them out quickly. This is actually the first time he's going to be useful besides being lookout. He would always fidget and worry if something happened to one of his squad members.

"Alright, let's do this." And that's all it took before a cloud of smoke appeared. Lightning struck as Eren took a dive off the wall, blinding everyone for moment as his transformation took place. As he was preparing his titan form, I ordered the survey members to follow my lead once I gave the word.

I've never been much of a morning person but I guess it's a good thing I had my coffee. I hopped onto Eren's shoulder as soon as he was stable and I pointed toward the large beasts running toward us.

"Sick'em, boy." All hell broke loose at that moment. Eren charged into the closest titan and I jumped off, landing onto a shorter titan. I was quick to sheath my swords and cut off its neck's weakness. Most of my squad members weren't as crazy as me and waited at the wall for the titans to come closer to them. I spun in the air and aimed my maneuver gear at the next titan. This went on for a few minutes before the other titans reached the wall, then shit just got even crazier. Trainees coming in left and right, they easily swerved around the majority and were successful in getting behind on the enemy. By the time it was noon, only two titans were left. Wait, one left. Nope, none left, now. Eren was just having a tough time on taking both at once. We were able to get rid of the enemy and Eren changed back into a human. Soon afterwards he collapsed and I told one of the squad members to nurse him while the others got back to work. A few of the soldiers had to pick up the bodies that were crushed or partly eaten as they tried to take down a titan by themselves. We were able to continue to work on the wall for an hour before a mini earthquake shook some of the cadets and startled my squad. One of the scouts looked around and spotted another group of titans from the east coming in. Six more titans decided to come and visit us. I already lost almost half of my squad so hopefully Mikasa would be here soon. Eren is still worn out from his last transformation and is no condition to fight. As luck would have it, three more titans from the south saw our wall and wanted to check it out. Naturally, we had to take action. With fewer people I had to make a plan for the trainees so they wouldn't be as reckless as last time. My scout called to me, letting me know that Mikasa's and Peter's squad were coming to us. I exhaled in relief. It would have been hard to do this with less people so I'm grateful that they were able to come and aid us.

I decided to start the party without them and head on out. Eren still needed to rest so I devised a quick plan with my survey members. We started out on horses, racing toward the titans from the south. Peter's and John's crews were still near the horizon and Mikasa's squad would probably be gaining on the titans from behind. I glanced over my shoulder and saw all of my soldiers. They were grinning my way and we're proud to have me as their captain. They all depended on me so we can avenge humanity and our homeland. Their lives are resting are on my shoulders and they wouldn't have it any other way. Over the past few months, I've been able to get to know most of my squad and learn about their history. One used to be a young bartender but also gave great love advise. Another started his own flower business to help his family financially but had his sister take over when he wanted to join the military. A few of them were childhood friends and did everything together. Once I got to know each and every one of them a little bit more, it gave me a determination to keep them safe. If I had the strength, I would protect them all and let them return home alive. No such power existed within myself alone but I learned that I can get stronger by working together. I can hone my strategy skills so the likeliness of survival can be greater. I wish today can be that day where our power is at its greatest and no force can bring us down.

"Let's give them a show," I smirked back at my comrades and kept moving closer to the titans. My heart was pounding as my horse kept its pace and brought me closer to the enemy. Once the titans were at close enough distance, I raised my sword and aimed my 3D gear to the nearest target. I felt like I was flying through the air as my cord was bringing me the arm of nine-meter titan. I whistled and my squad split into two groups and went on either side of the titans. The elite members took the plunge and flew into the sea of titans. They quickly made their ways to the necks as the rest of the two groups started to distract the titans and separate them. It was going according to plan until one little flaw. A deviant titan, a small one but still fast, made its way to left and ran straight toward my comrades that were on the ground after killing a titan. I couldn't lose an elite so as fast as I could I killed the titan I landed on and called for my horse. I made my way around the titans and the wild movements of my soldiers but I soon realized it, I was too late.

Peter POV

I felt like I was flying as my horse was galloping to the end of the of the forest and into the plains. The titans came in sight but were still very far away. John was gaining on me, trying to beat me to the battle. I saw a ghastly sight before me as I looked to the left of the wall. A bloody battle between mankind and titans. Each fighting to live and to continue to survive. I raced on and soon reached the wall. I brought my medical team to the injured at the top of the wall. After aiding the fatally wounded, I went back to my horse and led my squad of scouts to the epic battle against our sworn enemy. My former captain was trying to save one of her comrades but they were already in the grasp of the small titan. I would have to leave the task to her since I knew I wouldn't reach them in time. I glanced to my right and sought out for any other soldiers in harm's way. All of the titans were fairly spread out so no one would have to take on more than one or two titans. I steered my horse in the direction of John and his three opponents. He was currently leading the three titans, along with the help four other survey members, to a small forest where they would have the advantage in the tall trees. I followed after them, tailing the tall beasts. Once they reached the entrance of the group of trees, the four other people split into pairs going left ad right. John continued straight while one titan followed each group in their separate direction. The third titan kept walking in John's direction, not noticing my presence not far behind it. John took off into the trees and flew in different patterns to distract the titans, I took this opportunity to land in a nearby tree and make my strike on its neck.

"Not cool, Peter. I had a plan and everything. You can't have all of the fun, ya know." John gave me his infamous glare and I smiled smugly back at him. I flew onto his branch and pulled him under my arm. After giving him a manly noogie, I told him we could have a race. I will go left and he will go right and whoever exits the forest first, after killing their titan, is the winner. John reluctantly agreed and off we went. I found the left pair in no time. They appeared to be leading the titan further away from the way entered. I caught up in a jiffy and tried talking them into a simple plan. Before we could proceed with my instructions, the titan lunged forward and caught the man on my right and stopped. I jerked my horse to turn around as I readied my maneuver gear. I aimed the mechanism to its shoulder and went at full speed. I sliced its hand off as it brought the soldier up to its mouth. The hand holding the terrified soldier fell to the ground. The titan let out painful groan and swipe its other hand to me. The one I just chopped off was regenerating. I had no time to spare. I needed to think of a plan to escape temporarily. I ejected the rod from its shoulder and flew into a nearby tree. The titan faced me and then turned back to the man on the ground who was now being helped by the other recruit. Both looked up to see the titan staring straight at then. I shouted at them to run and get out of here. They were frozen in fear. Even if they wanted to move their legs, I doubt they could.

As quick as I could, I jumped off the branch and twirled in the air. I could only hope that the titan would not move as I tried to cut off its nape. Instead of walking toward the trainees, it simply reached behind with its hand and caught like a fly. It shoved my body into its mouth and tried to swallow me whole. As much as I would have loved to satisfy its appetite, I planted my feet behind its teeth and pushed its jaw open. The titan had tight close on me so it took all of my strength to free myself from the cavern. I almost out until I slipped on its saliva and snapped its mouth shut. My left leg was still in its mouth and was soon swallowed. I screamed in pain as blood poured out of my gaping wound. One of the trainees came toward me and quickly bandaged my leg. The other was distracting the titan and lead it off to the other group. Great, I thought, I probably lost to John by now. The one aiding my wound led me to my horse and helped onto the saddle.

My pride couldn't handle any more of this babying as if I was helpless. I could probably walk on my hands but I still wouldn't be able to get on my own horse without assistance. The bandage was already soaked in my blood. The woman suggested we head back to the wall and have me taken care of. I scoffed silently and told her that wouldn't be a good idea. I still had business to take care of. I needed to kill that titan myself. There was no way I was heading back without some kind of awesome story with a happy ending on my part. I mean, who doesn't love a happy ending. I ignored the rest of her suggestions and raced my horse in the direction of John's group. My leg was still in pain and a bouncy horse ride was not helping. Once I saw my target I stopped my horse and continued on by maneuver gear. Flying was the best way to travel as always. The overgrown beast had already made it to John's group so I decided to do my job quickly rather than take my time and get my full revenge. Then again, I guess it was getting back at me for slicing off its forearm. It grew back though! I triggered the gas to speed up and help me take out this titan once and for all. I headed straight for its neck and wasted no time in ending its life. John's titan was still jumping toward his comrade in the trees.

"I win!" I flew to John but the titan caught in the air. "Shit! Again, seriously!"

John started freaking out and tried to come with a plan. He already lost one of his trainees early. He wasn't sure if his stomach could handle another scene of some titan playing with its food. He shouted at the other guy to fly by the titan's face. Once he caught the titan's attention, John went around and aimed for the neck.

"John," I called out. If right now might be the last moments of my life or I become mute from trauma, I would at least like say something to let my dear friends to remember me by.

"You are my dearest friend, John, you're pretty much my little brother and tell everyone in the platoon that they are and always will be my family, I love you all but I failed to protect you, I'm sorry."

"Shut up, you fool! I won't have your blood on my hands! There is a way out of this! You will survive!" He kept shouting the words of surviving this mess. Maybe he needed to make himself believe rather than think about his best friend and rival dying by the grasp of a damn titan. I pulled out my dagger as placed my torso into its mouth. I digged the blade into its tongue and gums, there was no way I was going down without a fight before I let this bastard eat me alive. I tossed the dagger outside opening of its mouth and prepared myself mentally for my inevitable death.

John pov

"NO!" I shouted at the titan as Peter was swallowed. My anger was rising as I saw the monster take a step forward toward my other comrade. With tears in my eyes and my hands on fire, I leapt at the beast and took my blades. I killed it within seconds, or so I thought. In my blind rage, I aimed to low and missed the precise cut on its nape. It continued its advance as the soldier ran toward his horse. I quickly wiped my eyes with my sleeve and tried to kill it again. Maybe there was still a chance to save Peter. Maybe if they have slow digestion systems, I could slice open it's navel and free him from the acid inside. After chopping off its nape, I quickly proceeded to the stomach area and made a huge cut. Within the time it took to kill the titan twice, minutes would have passed and he could have drowned. The contents of its stomach poured out into the grass. Some were crystallized bunches of people who were swallowed long ago. I tugged the hole wider so I wouldn't have push the crystal. It slid out and stopped once it reached the dirt. I stepped into the acidic puddle and searched for Peter. I could only wish for a miracle that he survived.

I could only recall to my memories of how he would pick himself from any spar or injury and continue to smile at me, always reassuring me that he was fine. His eyes showing that his body had still not recovered from a broken bone but his mouth saying he was up for another spar. I laugh as my eyes continue to spill its tears. That big lug always had a way of fooling me from his pain. But not this time. This time his body floated on top of the liquid. I pulled him out and laid him onto the grass. His left leg was missing so it probably would've hurt to try and swim above the surface. I looked up and saw his face. His peaceful expression on his eyes, his mouth in a slight smile, and his clothes soaked in the acid. I whistled for my horse and placed my late rival onto the rump of my horse. I was hoping that on the way back he would move and scare me. I kept hoping and hoping that he would make some kind of movement. My hopes were crushed when I saw the dagger on the ground, not even a few meters away. I walked over and picked up the small knife. I held it to my heart. I gave this to him as a token of our rivalry. He used it in our academy days when Ms. Shadis and her brother had the idea of letting the trainees try to survive in the forest for a few days in pairs. We were paired up and he prepared and cooked all of the meals we ate. I scavenged for the meat and berries because I had the most knowledge on survival skills. Peter was the one who was able to carry out my directions. I placed the precious dagger into the satchel of my horse. I hopped back on and called out for the trainee. I told him to stay behind me and calm himself. He nodded but his hands were still shaking from all of the events that happened today. I, too, was scared on the inside but I had to keep a strong expression for the ones younger and less experienced. I headed to the way we entered the forest and then started in the direction of the wall. Before I could return go the battle and aid Ms. Shadis, I would have to bring Peter to the infirmary at the top. I kept on with my foolish thinking that someone would have some kind of vial that could bring back my best friend. For the sake of humanity, he has sacrificed himself many times. He never once let someone else take the lead. He would always stand tall and show off his pride. He would prove his strength and protect all of his comrades. Peter, one of the greatest squad leaders, died because I couldn't save him. I couldn't save him and I let him die. My vision blurred as I saw the wall coming closer to us. Some of the garrison troops were rushing toward is on horses. Before they could reach me, my sight was lost and my consciousness was fading.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14- All's far in love and war, the second time (SPOILERS, PLEASE READ MANGA OF AOT)

John POV

Five months have past since the attack. It's been five months since my best friend was killed. I still blame myself for his death but Armin and _ keep reassuring me that it wasn't my fault. I was there, I had so many opportunities, and I didn't take the chance. There was a funeral/bonfire for all of the lives that were lost that day. We mailed the military that we may need some more new recruits so we could finish the expedition faster. When we get back, Armin hopes to identify all of the people missing and then let the families know the news. Now that I think about it, I do remember Peter joining the military later than the requirement age. He also never talked to me about his family. I glance at the dagger attached to my hip. I always kept it on me ever since Peter left. My guilt still remains but seeing my friends that have survived always try to cheer me up. Armin keeps trying to occupy my mind by coming up with better ways to divide the military and finish the last two sectors. My concentration on my work slowly dissipates with each passing day. My mind is clouded with scenarios that could've happened if I just took a risk and tried to save him. With him gone, I feel lost, like a part of me is dead inside and I know I can never get it back. In the library, where most of our strategic plans occur, I would stare blankly at the ceiling or at the large table covered in architecture blue prints. Armin would occasionally put his hand on my shoulder and say we could continue the planning tomorrow. This has been going on for the past six days. Once in a while my mind would wake up and I would be able to add something logical and helpful to Armin's plans. My voice would sound dry and tasteless. I eat with Erwin and Levi once in a while but mostly Armin would bring me something when I accidentally skip breakfast.

Ms. Shadis was the only one I could keep talking to when I felt up to it. She would come and check on me after her daily rounds on her side of the west sector. She would smile in sympathy and ask if I wanted to do something fun or challenging to keep my mind thinking of something else. She always knew me too well, daring me to do an easy task but adding something difficult in the mix. She knew I could turn down a challenge but mostly because it would remind how Peter would dare me to do all kinds of crazy things in our training days. It was usually something simple from sparring to silly pranks on our classmates. When she would provoke me into an arm wrestling match or a checkers game, I could feel heart beating again every once in a while. A small smile would cross my face when she would sigh in defeat or dance around in a random fashion once she realized she won.

Levi got sent to Hanji's side once the hole in Wall Maria was finished. Ms. Shadis seemed pretty bummed out about it but she always smiled around, trying to pull me out of the hole I dug myself into. I talked to Armin after the second month of Peter's passing. He seemed shocked at first that I made a noise but he quickly beamed at me, ready to use whatever advice I gave him. After the fourth month, I was a little more open but still not back to normal. Armin tried to talk me after work hours hours, engaging me into conversations about the outside world or Ms. Shadis. I was interested in both topics but still rarely spoke. I was grateful for all of my comrades and superiors trying to cheer me up and let me know that Peter would want me to stay strong and keep fighting for the freedom of humanity.

Hanji Pov

Everyone is working hard to get the sectors done. We are currently four-fifths of the way done on both sides. Unknowing to Levi, I set some traps for my precious titans around the forest area. Armin found a few and warned me that capturing a titan could harm the newbies if not handled properly with. As if I didn't already know that! I'm twice his age and here he is with the same authority as me. Bossin' me around like I was a crazy scientist or a hormonal teenage girl. Well, one of those is wrong. Anyways, I managed to keep the rest of my traps undetected and waited for the right moment to check on them and see if they captured something worthy of me experiments. I've also been doing some research about what happened five months ago. It seems, as Erwin put it, that the titans were summoned. There was a mini earthquake, shrieks, and yells. As if there were more titan shifters than Annie, Bertholdt, and Reiner. I haven't managed to track down any suspects since most of the interesting people are on the west side.

A shocked cry in the distance startled me. I look in the north-west direction, squinting my eyes at the forest in the distance. I look back at my soldiers, seeing if they heard the same thing. The construction noise and people chatting freely faded out the noise that came from the forest. I snatched some binoculars from a scout near me and pointed them in the forest's direction. My eyes scanned the scenery for any broken branches, bushes, or signs of a struggling creature shaking the tall trees surrounding it.

"EUREKA!" I jumped up and down, nearly dropping the binoculars before handing them back to a confused scout. The trees in the forest were slightly shaking, giving me hope that my trap might've finally worked. I turn around, ready to jump off of this wall and snag my horse. Before I could do anything though, Levi stood in front of me. A stern glare was stuck in his eyes. I smiled cheekily, my giddiness not burning down.

"No." My smiling face turned to a huge pout. I was down on my knees crawling toward him within a second.

"Please, Please, Please, Please, Pretty please! Come on, Levi! It's not everyday I get experiment and find out more about titans! PAHLEASE! Pwease! Pretty please, with _ on top?"

His glare broke but no other emotion came to the surface of his rough face. I always knew about his little crush on _. He always did tend to look her a little longer than any other living thing. Back to my problem though, Levi looked down at me, contemplating on if he should let me contain the captured titan or to send a different squad to kill it. I gave him the best puppy eyes I could muster and he sighed in annoyance.

"I will let go this one time but you must promise me that you will not put anyone in harm's way. Also, you owe me a favor." Levi almost seemed like he was smirking, as if he already thought of something I could be useful for.

I nodded happily, running up to him, and squeezing the life out of him. He seemed taken back by my sudden embrace but ignored it and lightly tapped my head. I took it as the signal to let go and carry on with my crazy antics with titans. I ran down the ramp of wooden boards that helped the workers get around the wall. My team was quickly following right behind, knowing they would have to be on their toes when looking after me. I hopped onto my horse once I reached the bottom of the wall and took off in the direction of the forest. I prayed to my titan god to not let the titan escape. I soon had a crazy look in my eyes, my team shivering as they saw my face of pure madness. I laugh and kept the lead as we approached the forest. I told the team to circle around and enter from the other side, I would only need two members to help me capture it. Once the rest of my squad went around, I ordered the two with me to stay behind me at all times. We slowly enter the forest, the trap was only placed a few meters into it and a little bit to the right. I kept walking my horse into the forest and then told the two trainees to set the horses near a tree and tie them up. I quickly put on my 3DMG and flew to the a tree and swiftly landed on a branch. The other two followed after me but not as quietly. I put a finger to my lips and furrowed my brows at them. They gave me an apologetic face and turned their attention to the general direction I was intently staring at. I waited for another sign or noise that some kind of creature was still there. Even if it did turn out to be some kind of animal, the cadets, especially Sasha, would be happy for some meat. I hopped onto the next tree in front of me, trying to get some kind of view of my trap. What I saw shocked me to no end.

Reader Pov

Hanji was starting creep me out at dinner, more than usual. Apparently she saw a titan but didn't manage to catch it. I'm not complaining because she ended up catching some deer meat. She tried to explain that the trap did catch the titan but it escaped and replaced itself with a wounded deer. I wasn't sure if I should believe her because I've seen quite a few titans and none of them ever seemed intelligent. I know she studies them but she has no evidence so Levi, Erwin, and I ignored her ramblings. We hope she manages to catch interest in someone her age so she can get her mind off of titans, but Armin says she can quite helpful and is very daring to even try and research titans up close. I smile at his admiration for her but he probably just wants to join her so he can get out of the wall more often and see new places. I adore his dream but I can only wish him luck on his dream. The expedition is almost over. I know we lost a lot of people but now we have more territory for the people. Levi said he even found the little cottage we used to live in as kids. He said he would move in there once he's retired.

After a few weeks, the sector walls are finished and everyone can't wait to head home. John hasn't gotten back to himself but he is a little more sociable now. Levi has to hang around Pixis and Erwin to make sure everything has been completed and to fill out all the paperwork for all of the trainees and the deceased. Armin and I chat with John and the other squad leaders, listening to their opinions of how the expedition went. Most of the trainees were still mourning about losing their friends, family members, or lovers, others were jumping around unable to contain their excitement in being able to go home. Hanji keeps trying to talk Levi into searching the soldiers in order to see if there are any new titan shifters. They checked the whole area they built the walls around and made sure there were no titans left. Hanji was confused that the one she almost caught disappeared. Her comrades that were with on that day told her to let it go since they didn't see anything but a deer. I shrugged and all of the squad leaders vetoed the idea of searching everyone. The titan didn't seem to be a threat since no one has reported anything suspicious.

The journey home was uneventful. Armin played a card game with some of the cadets riding in the wagon. John and I chatted on our horses. Levi, Erwin, and Pixis took the lead setting a comfortable pace. Once we approached the gate, a few guards lifted the stone wall protecting everyone inside. A crowd was cheering for our return. Most of us hung our heads, we felt defeated since we lost so many trainees and a few great military officers. John saw many families he knew had lost their children in the tragedy. He kept his down for the rest of the parade, his painful memories were springing back to his thoughts. I offered him and Armin a meal at my place since we very close to it. Pixis soon revealed the outstanding news having finally being able to get back a part of Wall Maria. He made a long speech about how the expedition was difficult, lives were lost, and how the goal was accomplished. He wanted to make sure all of the families would understand that their child's sacrifice was worth the cause. Many started crying but I didn't stay long to how others would react to the survey corps.

Levi was unlocking my door as I led John and Armin in a new conversation. Levi started cleaning my whole house since we have been gone so long. Armin and John helped out and I got started on dinner. A nice, warm soup was soon set on the table. The boys worked quickly and the house was done once I set the table. Everyone took a seat at the square table. We all passed around the bread and simple soup. John was quiet for the most part, Armin would try and talk but Levi always seemed to cut his topics short when they seemed to get too sensitive. I tried bringing up how Levi was fun when he was a kid but Levi pinched my arm before I could reveal anything embarrassing. Armin laughed shyly as John smirked at Levi. It felt nice to just eat with friends and smile again. Armin would always glance my way once in a while, it looked like he had something on his mind.

A knock on the door surprised me. Eren and Mikasa were at the door waiting for Armin to go back home with them. Armin frowned at thought of leaving so soon but nonetheless he thanked me for the meal and headed for the door. Before he took a step out, he turned to me and embraced me. I hugged him back and patted his soft hair. He blushed as he pulled away. He couldn't look me in the eye as he blurted out the first thing that came to his mind.

"Will you please accompany to the bakery near the training academy tomorrow at noon?" I could have sworn I heard him hold his breath.

"Of course, Armin. I'd be glad to accompany you." I smile at him and lightly punch his shoulder. He looked up at me and his eyes started to shine. He hugged me again before running out the door to his best friends, yelling a thank you as he went.

Levi did his infamous 'tch' before standing up and heading to the sink while holding a few bowls. John stayed put in his seat, not wanting to know what pissed off Levi. I headed back to my seat to finish my soup. Levi apparently wanted to go to bed early, leaving me and John alone with an irritated 'goodnight'. I lightly laugh at his moodiness and start a new topic with John.

Levi Pov

The journey home was incredibly boring, Erwin and Pixis were chatting my ears off with their of the houses in the regained areas of Wall Maria. I already had dibs on the cottage I used to live in with _ and Keith. I made sure to make Erwin and Pixis promise that piece of land so I wouldn't have to worry about some idiot stepping on it before I could finish my packing. The parade was obnoxious, the speech was overbearing, and overall I was just irritated today. Armin had all the attention he could ever want from _. John had his pitiful aura surrounding him so I couldn't blame my childhood friend for talking with him more often than naught. I had to face the same thing with the female titan so I can understand his state of guilt. Anyway, back to that_ little mushroom._ Yes, Armin, the blonde, smarty-pants that can make her laugh with a simple nerdy joke. That twit ignores all of my glares and continues talking to her as if they were the only two in the world. No, I am not jealous. I am just looking out for her best interests, after all the boy was part of her brother's squad and is half her age. John likes to pop in on their conversations once in a while but once we were in her house he wasn't much of a chatterbox like Armin. Armin seemed as if he was trying to memorize every inch of her home. Sure it was filthy but he probably scanned everything and placed it in his head for safe keeping. If I could, I would erase his memory. They boy is smart, I'll give him that but is more so John since he learned to back down on his affections for my best friend once I entered the picture. I can see why some people regard blondes as obnoxious or dull. I finally unclench my fists once he leaves the house with Mikasa and Eren. I also give him props for his outstanding bravery to ask out Ms. Shadis for a lunch date tomorrow, while I'm practically sitting in the other room or quite literally right down the hall witnessing the whole scene. I almost broke my bowl when I saw him hug her again. John is in his own little world while I stand to wash my dish, along with Armin's.

I head to my room right after, not caring if John stays up all night talking with my coworker. I no longer see him as a threat. If your best friend, that you've known for half your life, died in front of eyes, I doubt romance would ever crawl its way back to your mind. I used to think that but she was there to help me get through it all and Keith helped as well. I returned the favor when Keith died and now all I can care about is her happiness. She's quite frightful when she's crying because she will get upset and start throwing anything in sight at someone she can blame for her sadness. That is the moment when you would have wished you never bought furniture. At the time I evaded her tantrums because she blamed the doctor and not me. I was too lost in my memories that I didn't hear the knock on my door.

A bolder knock approaches my wooden door and I was quick to answer. "Yes?" I peek through the door, opening it slightly to see my best friend in her night-gown and her fingers laced as looked at me.

"May I come in?"

"Of course." I move to the bed as she enters my room. I assume John has left since I hear nothing outside my room. She quietly closes the door and turns on the light. She's still afraid of the dark after so many years, I smile at her childish fear.

"I would like to talk to you about John and Armin." My smile drops at the sound of the little mushroom's name but I make no move to stop her from speaking. "Well, firstly, John would like us to help him to tell Peter's family about the... event personally. I think it would be good for him if come as moral support." I nod at this, agreeing with her sincere words and kindness. She continues after my response,"Also about Armin..."

I watch lift her head to meet my gaze, "Do what you wish." I've usually always said no when someone would try and woo her so her surprised face doesn't shock me. "It's your life, your heart. But if he breaks it, I'll break his face." I hug her tightly and whisper good night. We're not getting any younger and if I can't make her happy, I want her to be with someone who will.

She exits my room as I pull the covers my face. My eyebrows furrow as I move my to my nightstand. I pull open the first drawer. I dig around in it to make sure its still there after all of these years. I finally grasp it, a velvet, navy blue box. I really couldn't care less about the color, much less what is inside. I only care for the meaning it holds if I were to ever present this to her.

I heard a whisper outside my door, realizing she was so close to seeing this possession of mine, I quickly shut the drawer and made myself comfortable. Sleep never seemed difficult to find until tonight, excluding the nights where titans affected my sleep.

Reader Pov

"I wanted you to refuse, like you always did."

I shuffled my feet across my newly cleaned floor. My room was spotless thanks to the boys. Mostly Levi, since he had taught them how to clean properly. I flopped onto my bed not being able to process why on earth Levi would let me go on this lunch alone with Armin. Maybe he wanted me to get with Armin, after all the guy does seem to have an obvious interest in me. I still can't see Armin as more than a brother. He was trained under my brother and me. He was recruited under Levi. Now he is currently our equal in authority and is able to surpass us. I roll over to my side and snuggle into my pillow. I guess I'll just have to tell Armin tomorrow.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15-Love misunderstood

Levi Pov

Getting up early than _ was unexpectedly easier than I thought it would be. I made a nice breakfast just to get my mind off of Armin. I made some eggs and ham for the two of us while the pancakes were cooking on the stove. She awoke an hour later, groggily walking down the hall and into the kitchen. I just finished setting the as she downed her freshly squeezed orange juice. I smiled at her as she munched on the warm pancakes. She eyed me suspiciously but turned her attention to the clock.

"Don't worry, you have plenty of time." I reassured her. She went back to her plate and ate to her heart's content. Afterwards I cleaned up and did the dishes. I wanted her to relax before she had to get ready for her date. It was easy to contain my anger, not jealousy, while I scrubbed the dishes slightly rougher than usual. She surprised me when she hugged me from behind. I almost dropped the plate I was washing as she gently kissed my head. She whispered 'thanks for breakfast' before she scurried to her room giggling like some crazy teenage girl. I rolled my eyes as I continued my dish cleaning, hoping my blush wasn't noticeable. She's never been affectionate like that before so maybe she's just excited for her date. I knew that she's had men in her life before, none of them got very far other than a kiss, thanks to Keith. I still listened to her past experiences while I was bending metal silverware under the table to repress my anger. If she told me their names and addresses, they would've been at death's door once I got to them.

The time passed quicker than I expected and soon enough _ was out the door and waving goodbye at me. I rushed to the window and peeked out. I ran to the back of the house once she was at a good distance. After I hopped over the fence (with much struggle, much to my dismay), I headed to Hanji's house in order to execute the plan. She was already prepared once I knocked on her door. She decided to wear darker clothing and had binoculars attached to her hip. She dragged me to the military HQ and then stopped. I asked what was wrong before realizing she probably didn't know where the blasted bakery was. I pointed in the direction before she began to tug on my arm again. She dove into a bush once she was across the bakery. After yanking me down to her level and shushing me, Hanji pulled out her binoculars. They were sloppily made but worked nonetheless. The pair seemed to be having fun, to my disappointment, laughing about some kind of joke. Armin probably cracked the joke just to hear her obnoxious, cute laugh. It was probably a stupid joke too, something only those two kids would find hilarious. Hanji seemed to be trying to get my attention and received it as soon as she punched me in the shoulder. Before I could spat at her, she pulled my face into the left direction. Eren and Mikasa were walking, practically crawling, toward the entrance of the bakery. I realized that they were on a mission to support him on this date. Hanji and I glanced at each other before nodding and then tackling said pair. Mikasa was quick to get out of the way but Eren wasn't very lucky. He winced as I shoved my boot into his face, challenging him to conflict with my mission (destroying Armin's chance with my childhood friend). Mikasa almost attacked me but Hanji was able to restrain her while I "talked with eren". We soon agreed to respect each other's goals and had a rule of may the best pair win.

Hanji and I went into the bakery after purchasing hats and sunglasses. Hanji took the disguise a little too far and bought a preppy blonde wig and killer heels to match. She noticed the spare apron near the entrance of the kitchen and took off with a new plan all in her mind. I sighed, wishing that whatever her plan would benefit our mission and not backfire. Eren and Mikasa sat a table near Armin's and waved at him. Armin tried to be discreet with their arrival while he tried to continue listening to Ms. Shadis' story. Eren snatched the blackboard from the register's counter and scribbled his horrifying handwriting onto it. I was surprised that the cashier did nothing to stop him. Eren soon stopped scribbling and held the board up for Armin to see. It said something the lines of "make a move, man". I scoffed at his simplicity and took sip from a freshly brewed cup of tea. Wait, when did that get there. I looked up to see Hanji gleaming at me in a brown button-up shirt, black sweats, a messy blonde wig, and a white frilly apron. On her apron was a big name tag with cursive writing spelling Sally. She somehow was able to pass as a waitress with her getup and serve the few customers here. I shook my head slowly, letting her know I don't approve but don't really care anymore. She patted my head before skipping off to Armin's table. I looked back at Eren to see him raising the blackboard with something new chicken-scratched onto it. "Kiss her". I almost spit out my tea but silently choked it down instead. I could see Armin's ears blushing red as he re-read the board. If only I had some kind of object to throw at the brat to make him stop from writing absurd advice that was getting the blonde nowhere. Not that I wanted to give Armin better advice. As if shitty-glasses read my mind, she gently placed a plate of small rolls onto my table. I smirked up at her as she went back to the kitchen, probably cooking too, to retrieve Armin and his date's order. I ate three of the rolls before deciding to throw the rest at Eren from across the bakery if he writes any more shitty advice. Armin was too shy to even try and touch Ms. Shadis intimately. Even if he did have the guts, I would have had Hanji do something to stop him.

Eren stopped his shenanigans after Armin made some sort of angry face while Ms. Shadis was busy devouring her sandwich. I decided to join Eren nd Mikasa while Armin was busy with his own food. I assumed Hanji messed with it. He made a sour face as soon as he took the first bite. I took a seat in front of Eren, blocking Armin from seeing my face. Mikasa cautiously took a roll from the plate I brought over. I nodded at her, letting her know I didn't care much for them any more. Eren tried to talk to me but I was more interested in my best friend's laugh who was right behind me. I slightly turned around to try and see what idiotic thing Armin did. He apparently was a messy eater, mayo smeared across his cheek. He was blushing as his date (god, I hate using that word) was wiping off the condiment with her thumb. She was always the motherly type toward her academy students but I think Armin is thinking too deep into it currently. She giggles once more before returning her attention to her drink, smiling as she sips it quietly. Eren's smile fades once I turned around. He looks at me worried, something must have been on his mind for a while. He seemed to be gaping like a fish, closing his mouth before opening it again. It soon became annoying so I yanked on his nose to meet at me at eye-level.

"Something on your mind, brat?" I let go of him roughly and Mikasa looked as of she tempting to appear threatening.

"Mikasa, please wait outside for me." Eren suddenly gained some courage to look me in the eye even though what he was saying wasn't for me. I didn't turn my attention to her nod and take her leave. I kept it on Jaeger and his intense gaze. He contained a serious expression and began to voice his thoughts. "Corporal, I was wondering if you had any opinion on Ms. Shadis?"

"None that is of your concern." He was quick to counter with my statement.

"Then why are you and Hanji-san here?" He almost smirked but my glare prevented him from doing so.

"We are here for Ms. Shadis' own safety. You never know when a robber or murderer could come in a bakery like this one and inflict harm onto her or Armin." The brat didn't seem to pleased with my answer. If he was observant enough of me, he would easily be able to tell it was a lie.

"Sir, I am sure you are aware of Armin's feelings for Ms. Shadis. I'm sure he would protect her with his life if need be, there is no reason for you to be here. Unless you doubt on how Armin was trained under Ms. Shadis?" He caught my gaze and had his sly grin covered by his hand that balanced his head on the table.

"I do not doubt her way of training her students but I do not believe Armin is adequate enough for Ms. Shadis." I could have sworn I heard the kid mutter something about blondie being taller than me. "She needs someone who is extremely bright." I heard a whisper of how was usually top of the class in their academy days. "She needs someone who is high in quality in society's eyes." He didn't have anything to say except how his current rank in authority was practically the same as my own. "Are you trying to piss me off, brat?"

He looked up, slightly shocked at my good sense of hearing, "I was just stating facts, sir." He winced as if anticipating me to pound his face in. I would have too if not for the location of our conversation. He then continued as if he didn't fear me as much. "Please, sir. If you could just give Armin a chance. He is a very good person and my best friend. He has never done anything wrong in his whole life. He stands up for his friends and is loyal to his closest friends. I'm begging you, Levi-san, please give Armin a chance."

His eyes seemed to widen as he angled his head to look up at me. I suddenly remembered how Ms. Shadis would call this the "puppy-dog face". I rolled my eyes at him, unaffected by his attempt at begging cutely. I still gave it thought of actually considering Armin as a potential partner for my childhood friend. I guess Armin's records aren't that bad. He would also respect her and he has known for a while but not as long as myself. I looked at Eren once more, his face reminding me of a dopey mutt. I sighed and agreed with his reasoning. I will give Armin one chance with her and only one. My stomach suddenly felt sick when I thought about her and Armin together for the rest of their lives. A splitting headache soon approached and I bid Eren good-bye, letting him know I gave Armin my hesitant blessing. Hanji saw me exit the bakery and quickly followed after me. I stayed silent as she bombarded me with questions. She seemed to worry as she noticed my silent treatment being more stubborn than usual. She decided that we take my mind off of everything and take a walk around the town. This easily killed seven hours. After hearing her stomach grumble, she pulled me into a small shop selling dinner items and treats. Once she had her fill, she suggested to go to a bar to release the stress and forget everything. I smirked at how she knew what would cheer me up. Getting drunk and having this day become a complete blur. After numbing my mind with the alcohol, shitty eyes decided to give me more ideas on how to destroy their love.

"Hanji," her face surprised when I use her given name, "I give up. He can have her. He'll probably make her happier than I ever could. He's younger than me, taller, and quite bright for someone of his generation." She couldn't help but to agree since he became her assistant right after his academy days. She tried pointing out that maybe he was too young for her and doesn't have the qualities that I have. "The qualities I have? The only good qualities I have is that humanity's existence rest on my shoulders and everyone else in the survey corps. No other good comes out of my existence. I'm horribly unsocial, constantly brooding, and over the top with cleaning." She smiled at me sadly. I hated the pity look so I drunkenly hit her head. She commented on how more chatty I can be when intoxicated. I groaned and set my head on the bar counter. The buzz going through my bones helped me forget that I let that blonde shrimp to date my best friend. Hanji continued trying to cheer me up but soon changed the subject completely. I engaged in conversation with her every now and then. The time seemed to pass by so quickly and before I knew it, the bartender was kicking us out since it was nearly dawn. I groaned again as I realized I had to work in the morning, very soon actually. I would probably have a migraine by then as well. I don't even have time to rest. This is going to be the best day ever for me, isn't it? Armin may try and attempt to be more romantic toward Ms. Shadis on military grounds. I may have to give those two their space so my anger isn't fueled and I suddenly see red in my eyes. Hanji helps me up as I stumble to walk. She carries me home with arm grasping onto her shoulder for support. If only _ could see me now, a drunken, sloppy mess. I only had time for a quick and much needed shower. I would have to grab a quick bite for breakfast and maybe some tea for my increasing headache. Hanji crashed onto the dining table, snoring away, once she got me to my room. I laughed quietly wondering what _ would think when she gets up in the morning. I peek into her room, seeing her sleeping soundly before heading out to do all of the damn paperwork for the expedition and proposed future expeditions.

Reader POV

After a wonderful breakfast created by Levi, I got ready for my outing with Armin and relaxed until it was time to leave. I decided to show Levi my thanks by surprising him with a hug. When he was younger, he would always hug Keith and I, always telling us how much he loved us. I went back to my room giggling about how the old days were so different compared to now. I waved a good-bye to Levi once it was time to leave and see what Armin wanted to do for the day. I walked to the bakery near the military HQ and waited near the entrance for my old pupil. Armin ran toward me after a few minutes of waiting. Huffing, he explained that he had lost track of time when he was preparing himself. I smiled at him and said I didn't wait very long. His face turned slightly pink and quickly rushed to open the door for me. I entered the small bakery, inhaling the scent of warm, fresh bread being baked. A few treats were up on display on the counter. There were very few customers and plenty of open seats. Armin chose a seat in the middle of the dining area and pulled out my chair. I sat down and decided to strike up a conversation to kill this awkward silence. We chatted for a bit before a waitress named Sally (Hanji). Her big blonde hair covered most of her face but she could still hear us, surprisingly. We both ordered tea and sandwiches. Sally smiled at us before heading off to a table with a heavily dressed man with sunglasses. I shrugged at his appearance before returning my attention to Armin. He seemed to be looking behind me and suddenly his face turned an exquisite red. I ignored whatever was behind me and started a new topic with him.

After finishing our meal, (which was quite tasty on my part, Armin didn't agree as much) we headed outside toward the middle of town. Armin asked if I could close my eyes and I looked at him suspiciously. He laughed and said he would never do anything to harm me. Somehow, I completely believed him. After all, in his academy days, he could barely harm a fly until I got a hold of him during workout exercises. I closed my eyes, hearing rushing water nearby. I assumed we were near a river and I stood in place. I did not feel like getting wet today. I still felt something moist. Something on my cheek was holding its place there for a few seconds before retreating. I opened my eyes and realized my old student kissed my cheek. It was so innocent, so sweet yet I didn't feel any emotion for it. No fluttering butterflies or giddy feeling in my entire body. Armin, on the other hand, was feeling everything for me. His face was angled downward, ears red, and eyes shut tightly. I thought he wasn't going to say anything so I opened my mouth.

"Miss _, I love you!" I soon closed it after he blurted out his confession. I smiled sympathetically at him saying I return my love for him but as a family member or close friend. He looked up at me, tears in his eyes. I told him he would find someone who would return his affection. I felt bad for rejecting him, realizing that he must have felt this way toward for quite a while. There was nothing wrong with him nor with how he treated me during our lunch date. I just wasn't able to feel the same way toward him. I hugged him, in motherly way, stroking my hand through his soft hair to calm him down. He sniffled and accepted my comforting embrace. He now held a broken heart and asked if I loved someone else. I couldn't help but answer yes.

I headed home after escorting Armin back to where his friends were waiting for him. I was greeted with John sitting at the table, lazily turning his head to look at me. He seemed in distress so I decided to ask him what was wrong.

"Do you know what's it like to have someone killed right in front of you?" I would be lying if his question didn't catch me off guard. I gave it some thought before taking a seat in front of him.

"I may not have experienced that scenario but I do remember Levi having to go through that when a titan killed his squad. I have experienced a loved one dying in front of me and I was not able to do anything. I know these kinds of things are a permanent memory inside but I know my brother would not me to blame myself for his early death. He wouldn't want me thinking about any sad past memories if possible. He wouldn't want to see me in pain and I'm pretty sure Peter wouldn't want you doing the same to yourself. We'll be okay if keep our mentality strong and positive. We may not forget the past but we can try and let it go. It may take some time to before you become yourself again or it might make you a stronger person and help get through situations like these in the future." I looked into his hazy brown eyes. They were filled with sorrow and guilt. I realized that we had to break the news to the families of whose sons and daughters were lost to the titans tomorrow.

"Can you accompany me tomorrow to see Peter's family?" He may be in need of moral support. It's never easy to see best friend's parents crying over their child or sometimes even going as far as blaming you for it. I knew he already felt bad and I needed to be there so it couldn't get worse. I grasped his hands and got him to look into my eyes and not past them, nodding my head. He thanked me and hugged me tightly.

"Would care to stay for dinner? I don't know when Levi will be back." He gave me small smile before accepting my offer and wiped his eyes from the few tears he shed. I started a simple soup since I didn't feel like making something too complex if it is only just going to feed two people. He graciously took the warm bowl and quietly ate his dinner. I tried to think of something to talk about but decided against it and let him eat in a comfortable atmosphere. After dinner, John headed home and thanked me again for dinner. It was almost eight o' clock so I decided to turn in for the night. I had no idea where Levi went off to but I assumed he would come home later.

I slept peacefully until I was woken up quite early thanks to the stupid birds right outside my window. I jumped at the sight outside my door. Hanji was sprawled out across the dining table, snoring away loudly. I knocked on Levi's door to ask him as to why Hanji was asleep on top of the place we eat. After a while, I opened his door since he didn't answer me. Apparently he decided to head to work earlier than usual and left Hanji in my care. I rolled my eyes at the unforgettable of my superior on top of my table. I began making breakfast, hoping she would wake up to the smell. A simple breakfast was quickly eaten once Hanji was sitting in a chair and readied the table. She did the dishes while I got dressed for work and ready for helping out John later today. She soon headed home, her hand rubbing her head as if she could heal a headache from the outside.

After cleaning my work space in the military HQ, I finished my share of paperwork and signed proposals for the academy and missions for the survey corps. I waited for John in the training field since it was an open space until we would get new recruits in a few weeks. I might not be able to speak to Armin again until he is comfortable with me as just a friend and coworker. John approached me with a small piece of paper containing Peter's address and in his other hand, Peter's survey corps cloak. He was still not up to the idea of letting Peter's family know of his best friend's death. They would probably ask him a bunch of questions about how he died or why he didn't do anything to save him from the titan's mouth. Even I haven't heard the whole story, only pieces from John and the other member that was there that day. We walked in silence toward Peter's home. A small house with many different voices were calling out as John stood at the door step, shaking, and knocked on the large wooden door.

A bulky man swung the open with ease. So I guess this is where Peter got his natural size? The man looked at me and John. He opened the door a little wider and walked inside. I assumed that was our que to follow. I gently pushed John inside and he stumbled before regaining his composure. Two men were looking at me and John. I remember how Peter would mention how his younger brother would try to prank him. Peter sometimes would talk about how he wrestled with his younger brother or challenged his older sibling to all kinds of things. He also used to say how his goal was to surpass his older brother and that was why he joined the military.

"Father, who are these two people?" The older one looked at me, accusing of some kind of wrong. I guess he doesn't approve of the survey corps. The big man told us to sit in the two chairs across from him. His dining table seemed very large but a chair was missing. I didn't see Peter's mother anywhere. The other three chairs were to seat Peter and his two brothers. The father told his sons to stay quiet and then turned to us with some kind of expression of fear in his eyes. I caught his glance and looked at him sincerely.

"Sir, we are here today to tell you about how the expedition was a success for each part of the military. We were able to retake a part of Wall Maria and restore our territory and-"

The man stood up, cutting me off mid-sentence, " I don't care about how it benefited humanity!" His voice slightly choked as his expression turned to anger. "I want to know where my son is!" I couldn't look up, hell, I didn't feel like I was breathing. His intimidation put me into a state of paralyzed shock. I never could handle it when someone would yell at me and make me feel like shit. I tried to speak but my voice couldn't reach the potential of sound. "Where is he?" He continued his furious yelling. "I haven't seen my boy in months! I want to know where he is!"

"He's in a pile of ashes with the other hundreds of soldiers we lost during that expedition." I looked at John in fear. He stated the fact as if it were the weather. I then noticed how Peter's father stopped all movement. His sons were also silent, waiting for John to finish his statement. "He died protecting me and other soldiers from the claws of titans. He showed the truest amount of bravery. He was an excellent leader. He was a strong, prideful, and powerful soldier. He held the position of a squad leader and led them into battle with only victory in his mind. He never left a man or woman behind and encouraged them all to fight their all. He inspired many to fight, win or die trying. He would have been promoted and come back home a hero. I wasn't able to react fast enough to save him and even when I did try, I didn't make it in time. He gave me this dagger as a token of our rivalry. This is his cloak, please respect his death and hang it proudly on your walls." John stood, bowed, and left. He left both said items on the table. I gave my condolences to the family and left before they could stop us. I followed John out the door and asked if he was alright.

"Wait!" The younger brother ran toward us and pulled us into a tight embrace. "Thank you for telling my family of my brother's bravery. I know it will take us a while to accept the fact that he will not be coming home again but thank you for letting us know of how he died. I remember how Peter would come home from his training days and go on and about you, John. He would also talk a lot about his squad leader, Ms. Shadis, I believe."

"Guilty as charged." I smiled softly at the younger brother.

"You're her!" The younger brother pulled me in for another hug before letting me go. "Thank you for being his teacher! He would talk about how you would remind him of our late mother so thank you for taking care of him!"

"It was no problem, I enjoyed treating my pupils as family. We must go now, thank you for seeing us out." I waved him a good-bye and led John to a nearby cafe. The brother went back into the house to console his father and other brother until they could accept Peter's existence is no more. I ate a meal while John kept stirring his tea. He seemed better now that the younger brother was able to make him not feel too guilty. After dinner, John said he was going to drink away his sorrows. I pulled him by the ear to my home. I was not going to have him return home intoxicated and suffer the consequences in the morning. We played card games until it got late. John went home after thanking me for coming with him to Peter's home. Levi still wasn't home once again so I went to bed early and hoped Levi would get rid of this habit. He could've at least left a note or a message that Hanji could give to me. He seemed more distant ever since yesterday after my date with Armin. I hoped he would snap out of his routine of avoiding me soon.


End file.
